Le Contrat
by Maria Jack
Summary: Le geek passe un marché avec le Patron. Il en subit les conséquences, bonnes & mauvaises. Fiction en plusieurs chapitres, que je supprime du site si elle dérange Mathieu Sommet. Rated M justifié à presque chaque chapitre. Yaoi, comme il se doit.
1. Prologue

**Le contrat**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas (d'où le site de fanfictions...). Ils sont tous la propriété -voir la personne elle même- de Mathieu Sommet. Enfin il y a deux ou trois personnages un peu random, qui n'existent que dans cette histoire. Même si au fond, on s'inspire toujours de la réalité. D'où la question : l'imaginaire pure existe-t-il ou est-on toujours conditionné par des images déjà vues?

* * *

« Geek ? Geek ? Tu m'entends ? »

La fillette blonde au visage encore bien rond qui apostrophait ainsi le petit geek s'impatienta, et tapota l'épaule de son camarade de classe. Celui-ci sursauta, et se tourna vers elle. Il rougit presque instantanément : jamais aucune fille – ni garçon d'ailleurs – ne l'avait encore interpellé dans son école jusqu'à ce jour.

« Euh... Oui ? Je peux t'aider ?

\- Oui en fait... »

Ce fut au tour de la gamine de s'empourprer. Il la voyait dandiner devant elle. Au premier abord, Geek se demandait s'il elle n'avait pas une envie pressante. Mais pourquoi lui parler alors ? Pour lui demander où se trouvent les toilettes ? Pour qu'il l'y accompagne ? Pour qu'ils soient seuls ensemble ? Bien vite, dans un élan d'espoir, il l'entendait déjà lui déclarer sa flamme.

« En fait... Je voulais savoir qui était l'homme qui était venu te chercher hier après l'école... »

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu déçu. Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui parle de WC. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se remémorant la journée d'hier. Il était allé en cours, personne ne lui avait adressé la parole. Le soir venu, il sortait, près à rentrer seul en bus, avant de se rappeler que Mathieu l'avait prévenu qu'il n'y en avait pas parce qu'un quelconque personnage – nommé « pape » - passait en ville. Il s'attendait donc à voir Mathieu le chercher, mais quand il entendit un « gamin » le concernant, ce n'était pas la voix de ce dernier. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« C'était le Patron, expliqua-t-il. »

Il poussa un soupir de découragement quand la vierge lui expliqua à quel point elle le trouvait beau, charismatique etc. Pendant qu'elle déballait les vérités que chaque fan femelle de SLG pense, il la dévisagea. Pour son âge, elle se maquillait trop, mais il la trouvait tout de même mignonne. Il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber dans les bras de ce pervers. D'un autre côté, cela lui ferait une vengeance : elle l'a toujours ignoré.

« Tu pourrais me dire où il habite ?

\- Avec moi, répondit Geek innocemment. »

Elle parut plutôt étonnée.

« Avec toi ? C'est ton grand frère ?

\- Non pas vraiment...

\- Mais alors c'est qui pour toi ? »

Le Geek se sentit soudain observé. Il regarda autour de lui, et s'aperçut que toutes les filles de la classe était pendu à ses lèvres. De ce fait, les garçons aussi, à contre cœur pour certains certes, écoutaient aussi. Jamais on ne lui avait donné autant d'attention. Il aima cette sensation dès le premier instant. Alors, il fit ce que chaque enfant fait mieux qu'un adulte : il mentit pour impressionner la galerie.

« C'est mon majordome. »

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu dans la salle de classe, avant une kyrielle de questions venant de toutes parts.

« Tu as un majordome ?

\- Tu es riche ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est si fort, beau, musclé ?

\- Il a une arme ? Tu l'as déjà touché ? »

Le gamin sourit, et il commença à répondre aux questions une par une, jusqu'à ce que la professeur vienne reprendre son cours.

Quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, Geek rangea ses affaires. La blonde, entourée de groupies en début de puberté revint vers lui.

« Dis... Ton majordome... Il vient te chercher ce soir ?

\- Non, il doit s'occuper de la maison, improvisa le Geek. »

Elles firent toutes une moue si déconfise, qu'il ne put qu'ajouter :

« Demain, je vais lui demander si il peut venir, comme ça vous pourrez le revoir ! »

Un cri de joie lui répondit. Ils sortirent de l'école ensemble avant de se séparer. C'était la première fois que geek n'était pas seul. Quand leur chemin se séparèrent, un problème lui arriva de suite au visage – ce n'est qu'un début, rassurez-vous - : comment faire du Patron, qui le martyrisait si plaisamment son sous-fifre ? Comment faire pour qu'il paraisse le dominer ?

Rentrant chez lui, il salua les quelques habitants présents – le hippie et le panda – avant de s'installer devant sa console pour réfléchir. Quelques idées germèrent, alors que les zombies quant-à eux s'effondraient dans Dead Island. Les idées arrivent toujours plus en désintégrant un groupe de mort vivants assoiffés de sang.

La première idée - et pas des moindres – consistait à voler la drogue du hippie et d'en donner à son insu au Patron. Quelques inconvénients cependant apparaissaient au gosse. Si voler le hippie n'est pas un problème malgré son apparent manque de discrétion, droguer le Patron n'allait pas être simple. Le Geek le savait en effet habituer à ce genre de pratique. Sans compter le plus gros soucis : que faire si en se ramenant pour le chercher le soir, l'homme aux lunettes se mettaient à voir des chauve-souris ou raies manta géantes l'attaquer et répliquer à coups de tapettes à mouche ou de flingue ? S'il décidait, dans son délire, de violer « positivement » tous les élèves de son école ? Cette idée semblait trop risquée.

La seconde consistait à supplier Mathieu ou le hippie de faire un cosplay du Patron. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Le hippie ferait un Patron effrayant, mais sans doute car il proposerait à toutes personnes s'approchant de quoi voir des nains armés de pelles tenter de prendre le contrôle de la terre. Mathieu travaillait beaucoup pour alimenter ses personnalités. De plus, même s'il lui ressemblait beaucoup par moment, il n'avait pas la classe du Patron.

La troisième idée consistait à payer le Patron. Le Geek mit son jeu en veille et s'allongea sur son lit, prenant monsieur Nounours contre lui. Il n'avait pas d'argent à lui offrir. Et puis, il savait que le Patron n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça. La seule chose qu'il pouvait marchander...

Il soupira, resserrant son étreinte sur la pauvre peluche étouffée.

* * *

Voilà le prologue d'une fiction que j'ai déjà finie d'écrire ! (Comme ça je suis sûre de ne pas l'abandonner).

Je crois que je vais devenir folle avec cette présentation. Donc si comme moi vous n'aimez pas, envoyez moi vos mail en PM, et je vous envoie la version avec alinéa, avec saut de ligne etc. Ce sera pareil pour tous les chapitres. Voilà voilà.  
Tendresse et bigoudis chauffant,

Maria.


	2. Chapitre 1

« Tournage demain soir. Geek, tu feras en sorte d'être à l'heure. Patron, toi aussi, annonça Mathieu alors que le repas s'achevait. »

Le Patron répondit par une boutade concernant ses horaires de moments privilégiés avec sa propre personne, qui se devaient d'être respectées. Après avoir tergiversé avec lui, Mathieu tourna un regard sur le benjamin, qui ne soufflait mots.

« Sale gosse ?

\- Il en a trop pris gros ! Si jeune !

\- La faute à qui, avec un entourage pareil, fit remarquer avec justesse Maître Panda.

\- Oh ? Désolé, oui oui, demain soir, à l'heure ! Affirma prestement le gamin. Je suis un peu ailleurs, je vais dans ma chambre. »

Il se leva et s'exécuta. Les autres habitants se regardèrent avec surprise, exception faite du Patron, qui allumait une cigarette post-prandiale.

« Il avait l'air étrange... Vous croyez qu'il se drogue ?

\- Hippie, c'est de ta faute.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait gros !

\- Laissez-le, il doit avoir découvert les joie des cinq contre un* pour la première fois voilà tout. Si vous n'avez rien de plus passionnant, je vous laisse aussi les mioches. »

Le Patron quitta lui aussi la table. Il se rendit dans son antre – c'est ainsi qu'il aimait appeler et qu'on appelle sa chambre – y découvrir encore et encore les joies de l'internet profond.

Il visitait ainsi les sites les plus étranges et déroutants, avec toujours ce même éclair d'un intérêt bien trop développé et mal placé dans les yeux. Il était si concentré, qu'il n'entendit pas les premiers coups contre sa porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle grinça en s'ouvrant qu'il sortit de sa transe sexuelle.

« Patron ? »

Il reconnut cette voix aussitôt, et bondit sur la porte pour enfermer le gamin dans ses appartements – bien que la dénomination soit abusive, vu les 15 mètres carrés qui lui étaient à peine accordés -. Il lui tourna sans mot autour, le faisant s'éloigner du seul échappatoire. Il le vit déglutir quand le Geek atteint le centre de la pièce.

« C'est dangereux de venir ici. Tu aurais oublié ? »

Il se faufila derrière lui tel un chat, et glissa ses doigts un bref instant sur les fesses de l'enfant. Celui-ci, qui avait toujours la tête baissée, la releva brusquement. En voyant son regard, le Patron compris de suite qu'il utilisait là chaque fragment de son courage.

« J'ai un marché à te proposer ! J'ai dit à mes copains d'école...

\- Depuis quand tu en as gamin ? Railla l'aîné

\- Je leur ai dit que tu étais mon majordome. »

Derrière ses lunettes, le Boss fronça les sourcils.

« J'aimerais que tu acceptes de jouer le rôle. Comme ça, j'aurais des amis. »

Il le considéra quelques instants. Ce gosse semblait parfaitement sérieux. Le Patron s'allongea sur son lit, et ouvrit sa braguette.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je faisais avant que tu ne viennes ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu jouais aux jeux vidéos ?

\- Je me demandais comment j'allais insulter la prochaine salope que je me ferai. Je suis un dominant gamin, pas un chien. Pourquoi je t'obéirais ? »

Alors qu'il parlait, il caressait son caleçon tranquillement. Chaque seconde pour le geek lui paraissait une éternité. Il n'osait pas regarder dans la direction du Patron.

« Je suis prêt à te donner... Moi... »

Un frisson de perversion parcourut l'échine de l'homme couché à ces mots. Il s'en doutait bien sûr, mais l'entendre était bien plus plaisant.

« Donc... Si je comprends bien, si j'accepte ta comédie devant tes amis, tu deviens mon esclave. »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Tu accepteras d'être filmé, pris en photo dans ta nudité ?

\- Je veux rester anonyme ! Supplia-t-il, commençant à prendre conscience de sa situation.

\- Soit. De toutes façons, je refuse que Mathieu le sache, c'est clair ? Ni aucun autre.

\- Oui... »

L'enfant aurait trop honte quoi qu'il advienne pour en parler.

« Je pourrais te toucher. Et tu me feras des faveurs aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir mal...

\- Toutes douleurs est un bien pour celui qui la procure, sourit sadiquement le plus âgé en se relevant. »

Il s'approcha du Geek, et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci la saisit, concluant l'accord. Alors qu'il tentait de la retirer, il sentit le Patron lui tracter.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ton entraînement commence dès maintenant gamin. »

La main du garçon passa vite à travers un tissu, pour rejoindre un élément qui frétilla au contact. Le geek sursauta. Ce qu'il venait de sentir, ce qu'on lui forçait à prendre en main, ce qu'il câlinait sans assurance était le membre du Patron. Il se mit à trembler doucement. Quelque part, il avait peur de la suite, mais aussi de ne pas réussir à satisfaire assez le Patron pour qu'il respecte sa part du marché.

« Serre plus gamin, entendit-il »

Il s'exécuta. Ses yeux résolument clos ne semblèrent pas plaire à l'autre homme, qui lui prit le menton.

« Regarde moi. »

Après hésitation, il obéit. Il se refusait d'être encore seul. Alors il était prêt à tout.

« Qui t'a dit d'arrêter de me branler ?

\- Pardon ! »

Il reprit sa manœuvre, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas fuir du regard le visage du Patron. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir au bord de son lit, amenant le geek entre ses jambe, assis sur le sol. Il continuait son onanisme, n'osant plus s'arrêter. Le Boss baissa son pantalon et boxer sans entraver son nouveau jouet, pour lui montrer pleinement ce qu'il lui faisait, et profiter de ces caresses. Instinctivement, les yeux du plus jeune dévièrent vers l'instrument de luxure ainsi déployé, qu'il se faisait violence de combler.

« T'aimes bien voir ma bite se tendre sous tes doigts petit ? Réponds !

\- Ou... Oui Patron... »

Le sexe commença à s'humidifier, tout comme les lèvres du geek, qui, sans comprendre pourquoi, salivait devant cette érection de chair. Le Patron le remarqua, et ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer.

« T'as envie de sucer mon bout on dirait. Ce sera pour un autre jour, ce soir, on en reste à la branlette. Pour te prouver ma bonne foi. »

Le Geek n'était peut-être pas ce qu'on avait fait de plus vif, mais il comprit bien vite que la bonne foi de son homologue ne serait que de courte durée. Il accéléra sa main, faisant s'y joindre la seconde pour englober tout le membre. Lui même aimait se faire cela, alors il supposait que le Patron aussi. Les gémissements que ce dernier se mit à pousser ne le détrompèrent guère.

« Continue surtout... »

Le boss allongea son buste sur le lit, laissant le gamin sans la pression de son regard. Il n'y avait plus que lui et le membre dur. Le Patron le voulait pleinement concentré dessus. Cela ne marcha qu'à moitié. Alors que le geek sentait sa fatigue monter, et le jus sacré faire de même, il se concentra sur les prévisions de sa future popularité pour se donner la force et le courage de poursuivre jusqu'à l'aboutissement.

Un grondement plus sourd du Patron, et le Geek se retrouva les mains pleines de liquide séminal. Une goutte s'était même loger sur sa joue. Il ne stoppa ses mouvements que lorsque le Patron se redressa et lui ordonna de se relever. Ils le firent tous deux. Avant que le Geek ne s'enfuit, le Patron lécha sur sa joue la goutte de sperme égaré.

« Tu viens me chercher demain à l'école alors ?

\- Oui oui, acquiesça le boss, las. Maintenant, vas t'en, j'ai sommeil. »

Joignant ses mots aux faits, il se recoucha aussi sec. Le Geek s'échappa de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

* * *

*Cinq contre un : masturbation masculine

Merci pour votre attention. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs (les sales habitudes, tout ça).


	3. Chapitre 2

« Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Vingt-trois je crois...

\- Il s'occupe de toi depuis longtemps ?

\- Toujours il me semble...

\- Il a toujours été aussi beau ?

\- Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était ado.

\- Tu vis avec qui d'autre ?

\- Mathieu, le Hippie, Maître Panda.

\- Ils sont tous aussi beau que le Patron ?

\- On se ressemble tous beaucoup oui.. Mathieu, c'est un peu notre chef, il s'occupe de nous. C'est à lui la maison.

\- Tu as une photo ?

\- De qui ?

\- Tous !

\- On veut tous les voir ! »

Le Geek se mit à rire avec gêne. Un harem s'excitait autour de lui. Même les autres élèves masculins lui posaient des questions :

« Tu as beaucoup de voitures ?

\- Je sais pas trop, ça ne m'intéresse pas des masses... Le Patron en a de jolies je crois. Je préfère les jeux vidéos.

\- Tu en as beaucoup ?

\- Oui ! C'est ma passion !

\- Tu joues sur quelle console ?

\- En ce moment sur la PS4, la Xbox one, mais j'ai aussi la 360, la PS3, et toutes celles avant. Je les collectionne, donc j'ai récupéré toutes celles de Mathieu !

\- Tu as la Ness ?

\- Oui ! »

Une vague de soupirs admiratifs s'en suivit.

« Tu me laisserais jouer un jour ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! On pourrait jouer ensemble !

\- Tu joues en ligne ?

\- Oui, à Warcraft et LOL.

\- Quelle guilde ? »

Cette discussion prenait une tournure plus qu'intéressante pour le jeune Geek. Elle fut cependant interrompu par le professeur, induisant un nouveau cours.

Geek était ravi : enfin les gens s'intéressaient à lui. En plus, ils voulaient jouer en ligne avec lui. Il n'était plus tout seul. Une inquiétude s'empara de lui : et si le Patron ne respectait pas sa part du marché ? S'il avait juste profiter de ses mains innocentes pour ensuite l'abandonner dans tout son sadisme ? Il en serait capable. Geek observa l'heure tourner, chaque minute augmentait sa peur.

* * *

Quand la fin des cours sonna – enfin - tous les élèves de sa classe suivirent le petit geek. Devant l'école se trouvait les voitures habituelles, les parents surprotecteurs habituels et, au milieu de la foule, une Mercedes coupée sport, rouge métallique, attirait toute l'attention. Adossé contre la voiture, le Patron termina sa clope.

« Il est là !

\- Magnifique !

\- La voiture est géniale !

\- Geek ! C'est trop cool, tu as trop de chance ! »

Le Patron s'approcha d'eux. Geek ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, craignant ce moment. Le boss tendit sa main et attrapa le sac du gamer, le glissant sur une de ses épaules.

« Bonjour jeune Maître. Comment s'est passé votre journée ? »

Sa voix restait la même que d'habitude, mais son visage et ses mots étaient bien plus doux. Le Geek papillonna des paupières.

« Euh... Très bien et toi ?

\- Vous me faites trop d'honneur à vous inquiétez ainsi pour moi. Vous êtes trop... Bon monsieur. »

L'éclair de perversion que le garçon remarqua derrière les lunettes de son « majordome » lui rappela la réalité. Il lui sourit sans assurance.

« Nous rentrons jeune Maître. Vous devriez saluer vos amis.

\- Oh ! Tu as raison ! Au revoir tout le monde, à demain.

\- Geek ! »

La blonde qui l'avait en tout premier interpellé lui saisit la manche avant qu'il ne se retourne et lui murmura, gardant son regard fixé sur le Patron.

« Il reviendra demain ?

\- Euh... Oui ?

\- Merci Geek, t'es le meilleur ! »

Elle lui fit la bise et se détacha. Il rougit, et rejoignit la voiture, au paroxysme de la joie. Le Patron vint lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture, et il s'y installa. Puis, le « majordome » prit la place conducteur, avant de démarrer.

Le Patron se tut les premières minutes du trajet, pour le laisser profiter de son premier moment de gloire. Il observa sa bouille d'enfant heureux, qui « lui mettrait presque la mi-molle ». Finalement, c'est le petit qui prit la parole :

« Merci Patron...

\- Un marché c'est un marché. Donc la blondasse me veut de nouveau demain ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour ça hein ?

\- Oui...

\- Ce soir, tu viendras dans ma chambre.

\- Oui... »

Plus cette discussion allait, plus le visage du Geek se décomposait. Mais comme l'avait dit son aîné, un marché, c'est un marché. Le silence revint. Pour se réconforter, le Geek repensa aux bises de la blonde – nommons-la Éléonore -, à son odeur, sa peau douce. Cela en valait le coup. Et puis, s'il suffisait de masturber le Patron, le prix n'était pas trop cher payer.

* * *

Le soir même, comme il le devait, l'enfant pénétra la chambre du Patron. Le susnommé se trouvait là, entrain d'ajuster un spot de lumière.

« Je t'attendais gamin. Déshabille toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais hier je n'ai pas...

\- Hier est un autre jour gamin. »

Le jeune homme eut un frisson de peur. Il regarda le Patron mettre à jour un appareil photo.

« Je... Je garde quoi ?

\- Enlève déjà ton pantalon. »

Il s'exécuta avec gêne. Le Patron se tourna ensuite vers lui.

« Tu vas t'agenouiller au centre des lumières. »

Il obéit. Le Patron vint lui écarter un peu les jambes et lui soulever le t-shirt par dessus la tête, le laissant coincer ses bras, posés sur ses cuisses.

« Parfait. Regarde vers moi. »

Il s'empara de son appareil photo et prit quelques clichés.

« Enlève le complètement maintenant. »

Une autre photo.

« Enlève ton caleçon.

\- Mais... !

\- Obéis gamin. Ou je vais aller dire bonsoir à la petite blonde cette nuit. »

Le plus jeune dut se résigner : pas question de laisser la belle Éléonore à cet obsédé. Il cachait son intimité derrière ses mains, toujours agenouillé. A ses yeux perlaient quelques larmes. Tout cela offrait une très belle contre-plongée à l'habitué du porno.

« Serre les cuisses... Oui voilà... Utilise tes bras pour cacher ton torse. Bien.. »

Le Patron posa une peluche sur son plateau improvisé, un peu plus loin de son benjamin.

« Maintenant, à quatre pattes, tu tends le bras pour l'attraper. Bien... Tu as ça dans le sang gamin... »

Il le photographiait sous tous les angles. Le Boss entendait et voyait qu'il contenait un sanglot de honte. Et cela l'excitait encore plus.

« Tu peux le prendre et le câliner maintenant. »

L'enfant ne se priva guère, se réconfortant contre la fourrure douce de la peluche.

« Allonge toi, avec la peluche dans tes bras. »

Le garçon s'exécuta, cachant de plus en plus difficilement la vue de son sexe à son homologue. Le shooting se poursuivit quelques dizaines de minutes avant que le maître du porrno ne se trouva comblé. Enfin, en terme de photo. Voir le plus jeune ainsi érotisé n'avait pas laissé de glace son engin.

« Tu peux remettre ton caleçon si tu es gêné. C'est une faveur pour ton bon comportement d'aujourd'hui. Si tu avais chouiné, je t'aurais pris à sec. »

Geek acquiesça, séchant les traces de larmes qui tapissaient son visage. Le boss lui tendit un mouchoir. Le geek put ainsi se nettoyer avant de relever son visage encore triste et effrayé vers l'autre homme.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ?

\- J'ai encore du travail pour toi ce soir. »

Le Patron amena le geek dans son lit et l'y allongea. Il restait au dessus de son corps plus chétif, appuyé sur ses avant bras.

« Je... Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Ouvre mon pantalon »

Le gamer connut quelques difficultés pour défaire les boutons fermant le futal, mais il finit par s'en sortir.

« Maintenant, masse moi un peu la bite. »

Geek se sentait tellement soumis, couché sous le torse du Patron, à le caresser. Mais au final, même s'il avait peur, si le Patron en restait là, ça irait. Il préférait cela aux photos. C'était comme se masturber, sauf que c'est le Patron. En plus, le Patron sentait bon. Alors l'avoir au-dessus de lui n'était pas si désagréable.

Le Boss baissa la tête sur le torse nu du gamin, et entreprit quelques coups de langue sur ses tétons roses. Il sentit les jambes du gamer sursauter à ce contact, et ne se priva pas de recommencer. Le gamin semblait aimait aussi. Le voir pleurer était excitant, l'entendre gémir le serait sans doute aussi.

D'un geste il s'empara de ses mains et les bloqua dans les siennes. Il commença alors à caresser son bassin au celui de plus jeune, qui perdit d'un coup toute confiance. Malgré l'excitation grandissante qu'il ressentait, le Geek ne voulait qu'une chose : s'enfuir.

« Arrête de te débattre gamin... Je t'empalerais pas ce soir... »

Ce n'était qu'à moitié rassurant. Peu à peu, geek se rendait compte qu'il perdrait sa virginité dans les bras du délinquant qui caressait son sexe au sien. Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir lorsque leur deux entre-jambes se cognèrent sans tissu interposé.

«Sale gosse? T'es où ? Je t'ai entendu crier ! »

La voix de Mathieu retentit dans la maisonnée. Le Patron sauta sur ses pieds et rhabilla de suite le petit. Il cacha tout aussi vite son matériel de photographie. Il s'empara du bras de Geek, lui mit un jeu de console en main. Quand Mathieu entra chez le Patron, il tomba sur ce dernier, qui à moitié nu donnait le jeu au petit Geek.

« Mais oui je te le prête. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon GTA, ton cri de joie se transformera en cri de douleur. Fous moi la paix maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette tenue ? Tu veux le traumatiser ou quoi ?

\- Il a frappé alors que je me masturbais, j'accepte n'importe qui dans ces moments, tu le sais bien non ?

\- J'en sais même trop je crois. Viens Geek, va jouer dans ta chambre. »

Le gamer hocha la tête, n'ayant pas tout compris, mais ravi d'avoir était sauvé par le gong. En plus, il pouvait jouer au nouveau GTA !

« Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

Il rougit à cette question. Si Mathieu savait pour les photos, il irait les récupérer. Il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de toucher le Patron. Mais il serait à nouveau seul, car le Patron ne se gênerait pas pour révéler la supercherie, se taper Éléonore, et le laisser dans ce merdier. Il sourit à Mathieu.

« Il devait penser à de gentilles personnes, parce qu'il ne m'a rien fait ! »

Seul dans son antre, le Patron poussa un long soupir de frustration.


	4. Chapiter 3

« Dis Geek ! Tu pourrais me ramener ce soir ? J'ai oublié ma carte de bus. »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en voyant la jeune femme en face de lui rougir tout en s'exprimant. Éléonore était de plus en plus mignonne à ses yeux. Malheureusement, il savait très bien pourquoi elle voulait qu'il la ramène. Voir le Patron le soir quelques minutes de plus devait lui sembler une bonne idée.

« Je vais demander au Patron si le détour n'est pas trop grand, il doit travailler pour Mathieu ensuite.

\- Merci ! »

Elle lui embrassa la joue puis retourna avec ses amies, gloussant toutes ses hormones. Il saisit tout de même son téléphone et envoya un message au Patron. Alors qu'il attendait une réponse, un de ses nouveaux amis, avec qui il jouait quasiment tous les soirs maintenant, vint le rejoindre, lui annonçant la sortie d'un nouveau jeu.

Sa popularité connaissait une croissance exponentielle depuis les quelques apparitions du Patron à l'école. Le Geek ne se sentait jamais aussi bien qu'au centre d'une attention où il n'est pas martyrisé. Il se réjouissait chaque jour de revoir Éléonore, et chaque soir de jouer en ligne avec son ami Maxime. Si seulement tout cela n'impliquait pas l'autre dégénéré...

Le Boss ne se montrait pas aussi sadique que l'enfant l'aurait pensé. Il venait le chercher, jouait un peu la comédie pour mettre le Geek en avant, puis le soir, lui réclamait une branlette. Ni plus, ni moins. Dans différentes positions certes, mais c'était tout. Le plus jeune avait d'abord cru devoir faire des choses... Et d'autres... Et encore d'autres, toutes plus sales les unes que les autres. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, le Patron n'aimait que le sexe manuel. Tant mieux pour lui.

_« Je peux, mais ça coûtera plus cher gamin, reçut le Geek_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudras de plus ? :O_

_\- Tu verras. Deal ? _

_\- … Deal...:( »_

Sans doute avait-il espéré trop tôt. Il s'imaginait les horreurs que le Patron lui réservait, et commença à frissonner. La peur s'immisça dans sa toute nouvelle confiance. Il doutait devant l'inconnu : sa popularité valait-elle la perte de son innocence ? Ses pensées se tassèrent quand la jolie blondinette s'approcha de lui et lui demanda la réponse du Patron. Il sourit en lui disant qu'il la raccompagnera avec plaisir.

Au fond de la salle de classe, un petit groupe lorgnait Éléonore et son Geek de compagnie avec envie. Comment un loser tel que lui s'octroyait toute la popularité ? Ils perceront le secret. S'ils ne percent pas autre chose...

* * *

Quand le Patron arriva ce soir là, il se fit encore plus remarquer. Une chemise bordeaux remplaçait la noire, et un veston l'ajustait à sa taille. En le voyant, son « maître » le trouva d'une part encore plus charmant qu'à son habitude, d'autre part, beaucoup trop attirant pour ne pas achever de faire céder le petit cœur de la blonde qu'il devait ramené -l'avait-il fait exprès pour agacer le geek?-. Celle-ci le fixait avec une admiration non dissimulée.

Le Boss s'engagea vers les deux adolescents, abordant un sourire. Il s'empara du sac de plus chétif, comme toujours, puis demanda poliment à son amie s'il pouvait porter le sien, ce qu'elle accepta dans un ricanement nerveux. Le geek s'apprêtait à proposer d'aller en voiture, mais le Patron le coupa :

« Jeune maître, il y a quelques jeunes que j'aimerais aller voir. Ils sont juste là. Vous permettez ?

\- Oh euh … Oui ?

\- Merci. »

Il l'observa rejoindre un groupe de jeunes de sa classe. Une peur le prit : et s'il leur proposait de se joindre à eux ce soir ? Si c'était ça le prix à payer ? Ne plus être seul à toucher le Patron ? Être vu aussi soumis à lui ? Sa réputation serait à nouveau en miettes ! Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie d'être avec d'autres personnes en même temps, entrain de donner du plaisir au Patron.

Quand ce dernier en eut fini avec eux, les gosses s'en allèrent bien vite. Les deux personnalités et la blonde entrèrent quant-à eux dans la voiture.

« Merci encore Geek. Et surtout vous, Patron.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer ma jolie.

\- Oh euh... D'accord, répondit-elle avec un sourire difficilement caché.

\- Et où est-ce que je dépose l'amie de mon Maître ?

\- Prends à droite ici...»

Cela va s'en dire qu'elle en profita pour se cambrer contre le siège arrière, posant ses seins poussant tout proche de la nuque du Patron. Geek pouvait affirmer l'avoir vu frissonner. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Dis moi, tu voudrais pas que...

\- Dis Patron, tu aimes ton boulot ? L'interrompit-elle

\- J'adore gamine. Le jeune maître sait être très gentil avec moi. C'est un type bien.

\- Oui oui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant de poursuivre : et donc, pourquoi tu gardes toujours tes lunettes de soleil ? »

Le Boss remarqua la tristesse se logeant dans les yeux de son benjamin à être ainsi ignorer. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de lui crier : « Mais impose toi gamin ! T'as des couilles ou quoi ?! ».

« Parce que les jolies filles dans ton genre m'éblouissent. »

Éléonore rougit violemment. Le Geek se ramassa un peu plus contre son siège.

« Je... Je te plais ? Begaya-t-elle.

\- Ouai, tu me plais petite. Que dirais-tu si un soir toi et moi...

\- Patron ! Contente toi de rouler et tais-toi ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ton venin !

\- A vos ordres jeune maître, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Éléonore eut à peine le temps de contester qu'ils arrivaient. Ce soir là, elle ne fit pas les bises au Geek. Elle embrassa la joue du Patron, fixant insolemment son camarade de classe, avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Le Patron redémarra.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours la même chose, geint le Geek.

\- Parce que la vie est dégueulasse gamin. Quoi qu'il arrive, t'auras jamais ce que tu veux. Enfin, ce soir, j'aurais ce que je veux moi.

\- Ne t'approches pas d'Éléonore. S'il te plaît. »

Le Patron arqua un sourcil en voyant les larmes naître à la commissure des paupières du petit geek.

« A vos ordres jeune Maître. »

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux -enfin chez Mathieu plutôt-, le Geek monta dans sa chambre sans même un salut aux autres habitants. Des regards accusateurs se posèrent sur le Patron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Attaqua Mathieu.

\- Rien du tout ! S'offusqua faussement le criminel.

\- Alors pourquoi il est comme ça ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, il a ses règles ?

\- Et pourquoi tu vas le chercher tous les jours d'un coup ? Tu l'emmènes dans des endroits pervers ? Demanda le Panda.

\- Il m'a demandé, j'ai dit oui voilà tout.

\- Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est un acte désintéressé venant de toi ! Et pourquoi le gamin t'aurais demandé à toi ?!

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler gros ! Au pluriel... Ça donne toujours gros...

\- Tu l'as quand même pas drogué ?

\- Ou violé ?

\- J'ai rien fait putain ! On se calme les mecs ! Rétorqua le Patron, posant ses doigts sur son arme.

\- Il dit la vérité, affirma le Geek. »

Il venait d'arriver dans le salon, rejoignant les 4 autres. Ses mains traînaient dans ses poches, son esprit semblait complètement ailleurs.

« Il n'a rien fait. On mange ?

\- Tout va bien sale gosse ? Demanda Mathieu en s'approchant.

\- Tu veux un câlin gros ? »

Le geek releva les yeux sur le hippie et lui sauta dans les bras, commençant à pleurer, geignant une fois de plus que le monde entier le détestait. Les autres personnalités poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Il était normal.

« Bon, je vais faire à bouffer.

\- Tu vas commander des pizzas ?

\- … Oui.

\- Double sauce barbecue pour moi, oublie pas gamin ! »

Alors que Mathieu se dirigeait vers la cuisine, le Patron resta quelques instants en stand by devant le geek, plongé dans les bras du hippie. Maître Panda à côté lui caressait la tête.

* * *

Après avoir mangé et s'être accordé du temps pour digérer, le gamer alla frapper à la porte du Patron, comme tous les soirs. Celui-ci lui répondit pas un : « Entre ! » distant. Installé devant son ordinateur, il semblait concentré sur des courbes auxquelles le petit geek ne comprenait rien.

« Assis toi sur le lit gamin. Je finis mon affaire, et je suis à toi. »

Le geek s'exécuta en silence. Ainsi posé à ne rien faire, il eut tout le loisir de détailler son aîné. Quelque part, il comprenait pourquoi il plaisait temps à sa camarade. Il avait tout du mec cool : les lunettes de soleil, la chemise, le veston, l'intonation. En plus de ça, son corps était parfaitement enviable, avec des muscles bien dessinés. Même assis là, sans qu'il ne parle, flottait autour de lui une ambiance sexuelle. Quand il entrait dans une pièce, il donnait l'impression d'avoir une emprise sur chaque chose, et sur chaque personne levant les yeux sur lui. En plus de ça, il attirait toujours l'attention, en bien ou en mal. Il finissait toujours au centre des conversations.

A côté de cela, c'était un être pervers, dévergondé. Un seul de ses mots faisait trembler le gamer. Sa simple présence suffisait à vous écraser de débauche. Son amoralité lui permettait tout.

Le Geek soupira : en face de lui se tenait l'homme qu'il aurait aimé être, et qui l'effrayait le plus à la fois. L'admiration peut-elle seulement se coupler à la peur ? N'était-ce pas là le premier pas vers la soumission la plus totale ?

Le Patron finit par se retourner vers lui. Il se dégagea de son fauteuil, fit quelques pas en se balançant sur un rythme inexistant, avant de se tenir devant le jeune homme. Il lui saisit le menton et le releva doucement. Il attendit que le Geek ouvrit les yeux pour lui faire un sourire énigmatique.

Le Geek détourna les yeux. Il voulait que ce moment soit le plus bref possible ce soir. Il n'avait aucune idée de fournir du plaisir à celui qui obnubilait la fille de ses rêves. Quelque part, il lui en voulait, même si le Patron lui même n'avait rien fait de particulier pour la séduire.

Le Patron lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. « Aussi limpide qu'un livre d'éveil », pensa-t-il.

« Ferme les yeux gamins.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Discute pas et obéis. »

Le Geek se rendit et s'exécuta. Il entendit un bruit de lunettes qui se ferment. Le Patron les avait enlevé ? Le geek ne l'avait jamais vu sans. Il sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres et frissonna. Il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais que ferait le Patron s'il lui désobéissait ? Une fessée ? Pire ? Peut-être s'apprêtait-il a lui faire des choses horribles ? Il avait dit que le prix augmenterait ce soir. Son esprit s'agitait, ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps.

Soudain, il se relâcha entièrement.

Sur ses lèvres se mouvaient celles du Patron. Elles ondulaient avec une lenteur vive, ne le forçaient ni ne le laissaient libre. Ses doigts glissaient sur la nuque du Geek qui se perdait dans son baiser.

Le buste du Patron alla rencontrer celui du plus jeune, le poussant à s'allonger sur le lit. Sa main, celle qui ne caressait pas dans ses cheveux, relevait le t-shirt du Geek, le faisant sursauter. Il eut un geste réflexe de dégagement, interrompant le baiser, qui fut rapidement bloqué par le Patron.

« N'ouvres pas les yeux et laisse toi faire. »

Sa voix rauque ne laissait nulle place au débat. Quand le t-shirt rouge alla rejoindre la casquette au sol, le geek croisa ses bras sur son torse pudiquement. Le Boss le laissa quelques instants sans toucher, il se questionna. Soudain, il sentit une poigne ferme s'emparer de ses mains pour les placer sur une surface, qu'il reconnut être de la peau. Elle était chaude et rassurante, ferme et attirante. Il la visita avec curiosité, croisant un bouton de chair, la faisant frisonner. Il s'amusa donc un peu avec, « comme un joystick », se réjouit-il. Puis, il réalisa ce qu'il touchait -pas très proprioceptif ce garçon me direz-vous-. Le tronc du Patron. Et pas celui en rapport avec l'arbre.

Les lèvres de ce dernier s'aventurèrent entre les pectoraux de son benjamin. Un coup de langue fit se tendre les tétons du geek, permettant une morsure légère, qui fit gémir le joueur de WOW. Puis, la bouche du Patron remonta pour s'emparer de celles son homologue. Il défit sa ceinture, descendit le jeans du gamer, et laissa à leur caleçon respectif la joie de se découvrir l'un l'autre. Il basculait de haut en bas son bassin, le geek s'agitait sous ses bras et ses lèvres. Il le sentait se tortiller, mais pour une fois, d'envie et non de peur. Il abaissa les tissus restant et se redressa, assis sur le bassin du Geek, leur deux sexes en main. Il remit rapidement ses lunettes.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux »

Le Geek ne se fit pas prier, et en voyant leur position, il geint de gêne. Le Patron imposa ses doigts entre ses lèvres.

« Il ne faudrait pas que Mathieu t'entende... Alors suce les, pendant que je m'occupe de toi.»

Un gémissement lui répondit, avant que le geek ne se mette à promener sa langue sur les doigts du Patron. Celui-ci entreprit de les branler d'un même geste. Les deux virilités répondaient aux impulsions offertes, déversaient leur jus pré-séminal, qui coulait comme la salive sur les doigts du Patron. Chaque geste de ce dernier renvoyait à un gémissement étouffé du Geek. Son corps de tordait de volupté.

« Regarde bien nos bites ensemble gamin...»

Des larmes d'excitation montaient aux yeux dudit gamin, qui ne tarderait pas à se déverser. Le Patron, qui s'en rendait bien compte, libéra sa bouche et se pencha sur lui. Son autre main s'arrêta également. Il lécha la langue du Geek, se délectant de sa salive.

« Dommage que l'autre soit là... Je voulais t'entendre hurler...

\- Pat... Patron …

\- Mais si tu fais du bruit, il va venir. Et je devrais arrêter définitivement. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Le Geek secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas tout à ce que disait le Patron, il avait juste envie de jouir. Maintenant. Sa main vint se poser sur celle de son aîné pour la supplier de poursuivre sa voluptueuse manœuvre.

« S'il te plaît … Je t'en prie... Je veux...

\- Je vais te faire jouir, rassure toi. Mais tu devrais t'empêcher de crier. »

Le Patron approcha la tête du geek, la coinçant sur son épaule. Puis, il reprit son onanisme, plus vite. Ses doigts, quand ils ne jouaient pas avec l'extrémité du gland, câlinaient les bourses ou serraient les verges. Le Geek hoquetait, pris de soubresauts. Il s'accrocha avec force au buste du Patron, griffant son dos dans la luxure. Il étouffait ses gémissements dans l'épaule de l'homme en noir, avant de le mordre en jouissant, masquant ainsi son cri de soulagement.

La douleur qu'il ressentit à cette morsure, à ces griffures, ne put qu'envoyer le Patron, lui aussi, au septième ciel.

Quand le Geek cessa de trembler, il se détacha avec une lenteur craintive. Il observa tout d'abord la marque qu'il avait laissé sur le trapèze de l'autre homme. Elle formait un cercle rouge, cassé par les empreintes blanches de sa denture. Il releva ensuite le regard vers le Patron qui, la tête penchée en arrière, savourait les derniers instants de son orgasme. Le Geek posa un petit baiser sur son cou. La réaction fut immédiate : le Patron le lâcha et se releva pour se rhabiller.

« Tu as de la chance que j'ai été magnanime. J'avais prévu de t'étouffer avec ma queue à la base. Je suppose que ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Va dormir gamin. »

L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier, et déserta la chambre de son aîné.


	5. Chapitre 4

Quand le Geek sortit de sa chambre, pour la première fois, il bomba le torse. La solution pour plaire à Éléonore, et parfaire sa réputation. Ne plus jamais être seul. Son sac sur une épaule, il descendit fièrement jusqu'à la cuisine. Le Hippie et Mathieu prenaient un petit déjeuner, l'ordinateur chantonnant derrière eux.

« Bonjour les mecs, lança le gamer en virilisant sa voix. »

Les deux autres relevèrent les yeux, avant de les écarquiller sous la surprise.

« Je savais pas que le Patron avait un fils gros !

\- Mais non c'est... Geek ?

\- Oui. »

Mathieu commença à pouffer devant la dégaine de son double.

« Tu fais un cosplay du Patron ou quoi ? Énorme ! »

Il le prit en photo, puis la regarda : le jean était resté, mais un t-shirt noir remplaçait le rouge. Dessus, le crâne de Punisher. Sa casquette avait été remplacée par une noire. Sur ses yeux se trouvaient les anciennes lunettes du Patron.

« Mais ! Te moque pas de moi !

\- Pourquoi tu t'habilles comme ça sérieux ?

\- Parce que... Parce que. »

Le gamin s'assit en face de Mathieu, tentant de reprendre conscience. Celui-ci le fixa quelques instants encore, commençant à avoir des idées pour intégrer cela à ses vidéos. Bien sûr, l'image presque viril du Geek s'atténua quand il se décora la moustache d'une couche de chocolat. Il observa quelques instants le reflet des lunettes de soleil dans son bol. Il les avait trouvé ce matin sur les vêtements qu'il avait prévu la veille. Comme si le Patron savait ce qu'il allait essayer. En parlant du loup. Les escaliers grincèrent, et le Patron apparut.

« Salut les mecs fit-il. »

Le Geek releva les yeux, et rougit doucement. D'une part, il rougissait pour voir sa réaction à ce copier coller de lui. D'autre part, il venait de remarquer la marque de crocs, toujours ancrée sur le cou, dépassant à peine de la veste du Patron. Ce dernier se tourna vers le gamin, et attendit, pour finalement lui dire :

« J'aime ton look petit. Tu progresses. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux du compliment. Il se leva, prit la thermos et servit un café à son aîné. Celui-ci l'accepta en répondant par un rictus amusé.

Si Mathieu trouvait drôle le revirement du geek, son comportement envers le Patron rendait ces actes un peu plus inquiétant. Le Patron essayait-il d'en faire son sbire ? D'influencer ce pauvre enfant, pour qu'il prenne sa défense et tente même de lui ressembler ?

Quand le Geek s'en alla, Mathieu se tourna vers le criminel.

« C'est quoi ton plan avec le petit ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes gamin ? Tu crois que tu ne l'as pas pensé assez fort pour me résister ?

\- J'ai peur de ce que tu lui fais. Je ne veux pas le voir grandir pour devenir toi. Un seul, ça suffit. Alors explique toi. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard.. Il te protège, fait des efforts pour te ressembler...

\- Il a juste compris que c'est la clef du succès. Il en a marre d'être seul, il veut attirer l'attention de ses camarades. Donc il devient comme moi.

\- C'est idiot ! Il est très bien comme il est, il n'a pas à changer pour plaire !

\- Tu le dis tout le temps toi même que tu le détestes. A force, il l'a pris au pied de la lettre. Et ses camarades de classe ne l'aiment pas plus.

\- Ceci n'explique toujours pas pourquoi toi spécifiquement. »

Mathieu le darda d'un regard noir, cherchant à lire derrière les lunettes.

« Je suis tout son contraire. J'ai du succès, du caractère, je martyrise là où il se fait martyriser. Alors il essaie d'être son contraire.

\- Quel con... Faut que je lui parle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le laisserais pas faire ses propres expériences ?

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute s'il est faible et seul. Il est né de ma tête, je l'ai rendu comme ça et...

\- Justement. Il est né de la tête d'un type assez fort pour me créer moi. Tu ne crois pas qu'il puisse se débrouiller ? »

Ils se considérèrent quelques instants en silence, avant que le Patron, décidant avoir dit assez de compliment à son créateur pour la journée, s'en aille vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

A l'école, les choses commençaient plutôt bien pour le Geek. Il attirait le regard de la foule.

« Donc c'est le Patron qui t'a offert tout ça ?

\- Oui. Pour se faire pardonner d'avoir haussé le ton avec moi.

\- Ça te va super bien ! C'est dingue que vous vous ressembliez autant avec juste des lunettes.

\- Son charme doit être contagieux. »

Tandis que les élèves rentrèrent dans un débat concernant « Qui du Geek version Patron et du réel Patron est le plus séduisant », le concerné remarqua l'absence d'Éléonore et Maxime ne prenait pas part à la discussion. Éléonore parlait avec trois garçons, que le geek reconnut comme étant ceux avec qui le Patron c'était entretenu. Maxime quand à lui, jouait seul à la DS.

Le Geek s'excusa et s'en alla le rejoindre, avec un sourire doux, mais gardant une voix copiée sur celle du Patron.

« Salut Max. »

Celui-ci sursauta en l'entendant, alors qu'un gros « game over » s'affichait à l'écran.

« J'ai perdu à cause de ta voix glutéale.

\- Désolé … regretta le Geek avec sa voix habituelle.

\- Tu voulais quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec les autres ? On peut enfin se mélanger à eux.

\- Non merci, dit-il sans intérêt. Et d'ailleurs, je te préférais avant. Regarde toi, c'est quoi la suite ? Tu vas aller frapper des primaires (si belge, les primaires sont les enfants scolarisés entre 6 et 11 ans) ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- T'es plus toi même. Ça me dépasse que tu puisses retourner ta veste comme ça. »

Une jeune fille apostropha le gamer à ce moment.

« Vas-y, tes poules te réclament. T'es le roi de la basse-coure maintenant, alors fais ce que les rois font le mieux : ignore le bas-peuple. »

Les yeux du geek se remplissaient de larmes, mais Maxime ne pouvait pas les voir derrière les lunettes de soleil. Il se contenta de se concentrer sur son jeu.

Un jeu similaire s'installa à la cantine, mais ce fut au tour d'Éléonore de rejeter le Geek. Quand il la vit seule à une table, loin de ceux avec qui ils mangeaient habituellement, il s'installa face à elle. Elle ne lui accorda qu'une moue dédaigneuse. Il cligna des yeux avec curiosité. Lui en voulait-elle d'avoir coupé le Patron hier soir, quand il l'invitait ? Il ne voulait que la protéger pourtant, le Patron est une nuisance, il le savait bien. « Une nuisance en laquelle tu es déguisé », soufflait la voix de Mathieu dans sa tête.

Quand une jeune fille lui proposa de s'asseoir avec eux -la même que l'apostropha précédemment, à croire qu'elle l'appréciait-, il refusa poliment, plaidant devoir parler à la blonde. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, alors que l'autre -nommons la Anita-, alors qu'Anita semblait blessée. Mais ça, le Geek ne le comprenait pas.

Il mangea en respectant le silence imposée par celle qu'il considérait son amie. Elle finit son assiette, observa son dessert avec un mélange d'envie et de peur -comme toute adolescence-, et releva les yeux sur son voisin.

« Geek. Pourquoi tu nous as interrompu hier ? Il allait me proposer de sortir avec lui et...

\- Il n'est pas aussi bon que tu le crois Éléonore !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es juste jaloux de lui, et tu le copies comme un pitoyable gamin ! Tu as peut-être l'air plus cool comme ça, mais tu restes un minable ! Alors ne te mets plus entre le Patron et moi ! Je suis presque sûr que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a offert ses habits ! Tu l'as sanctionné pour m'avoir dragué parce que tu ne me veux que pour toi. Jamais, tu comprends bien ? Jamais ! Eh puis, même s'il est ton majordome, c'est sa vie privée, et la mienne, et tu n'as le droit de t'infiltrer ni dans l'une ni dans l'autre !

\- Mais tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, je voulais juste qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal, je t'assure, chouina le geek au bord des larmes.

\- T'es ridicule mon pauvre Geek. Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié quand tu étais toi, mais quand en plus tu mens sur celui que tu es pour ressembler à quelqu'un qu'en plus tu oses insulter, tu me débectes ! »

Elle se leva hâtivement, et emportant son plateau, elle fit volte face et partit, laissant le geek tremblant de peine. Quand il réussit à maintenir ses larmes, il releva le regard pour voir les élèves, dont il semblait être le centre d'intérêt. Anita s'approcha et lui caressa doucement la main.

« Elle est idiote, elle ne te voit pas comme nous on le fait. Laisse tomber, c'est une pimbêche de toutes façons.

\- Mais... Tu étais son amie avant moi...

\- Oui, mais depuis quelques temps, elle ne parle que du Patron, encore et encore. Elle est trop chiante avec lui, ça me saoule. Elle voit même pas la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir Geek, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. »

Le Geek sourit doucement, alors qu'elle passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il est mignon ce Geek n'empêche. Surtout pour une gameuse non assumée comme Anita.

* * *

Les deux gamer passèrent la journée ensemble, Anita remontant maladroitement le moral du Geek, se sentait un peu mieux. Il n'osait plus aborder la jolie blonde, pas plus que Maxime. Le concernant, il s'excuserait ce soir. Il lui expliquerait son mal-être, espérant qu'il comprendrait, et qu'ils se réconcilieraient sur LOL.

Le bilan de sa nouvelle tenue et façon d'être est donc mitigée. Il plaisait ainsi aux filles, certains garçons ont même plaisanté avec lui. Anita semblait se ficher de sa tenue. Éléonore et Maxime, ceux dont ils voulaient être les plus proches l'avaient rejeté. Visiblement, Éléonore ne l'appréciait pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Peut-être qu'au final, tout ce qu'elle voulait était le Patron, et qu'il n'avait qu'à lui laisser. La Patron arrêterait sans doute de lui demander des faveurs sexuelles, et Éléonore serait heureuse. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il la détruise.

Alors que le cours de maths battait son plein, autant qu'un cours de maths peut le faire, le Geek repensait le mois depuis que le marché avec le Patron avec été conclu. Les bons et les mauvais côté. Il hésita concernant le sexe avec le Patron -bien sûr, il devint écrevisse en y pensant, rendant Anita bien curieuse-. Il n'arrivait pas à ce mentir : il aimait ça. Le Patron faisait des choses parfois désagréables, mais même dans ces cas, le gamer trouvait excitant de lui faire prendre son pied.

Les effets de ce contact physique rendaient d'ailleurs le geek dubitatifs. Physiquement, il ne s'attendait pas à autant aimer toucher et être touché par le Patron, qui est un homme -avec un corps quasiment similaire au sien, si ce n'est pour la masse musculaire et la dureté du visage-. Moralement, autant ces moments l'effrayaient au début, autant il les attendait maintenant -surtout depuis le dernier d'ailleurs-. Il en venait même à penser que le Patron n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il y paraissait. C'était là tout le problème.

Il entendait ses camarades vanter ses mérites, et lui même aimait le contact physique avec lui. Il voulait même lui ressembler. Pourtant, il était le Patron. Cet être désagréable, froid, un criminel, danger sexuel, sans moral. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en Mathieu.

Parlons-en de Mathieu d'ailleurs. Même s'il était méchant avec lui parfois, il savait qu'il s'inquiétait. Alors il l'aimait, démesurément. Il l'admirait aussi. Mathieu était à la fois fort et bon, drôle mais sérieux. Il représentait tout et son contraire dans une harmonie rarement égalée. Sans doute parce que tous les extrêmes étaient sortis de sa tête. Alors pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de ressembler plutôt à son créateur ? Cela viendrait à ressembler plus à lui même non ? Pourtant, c'était bien dans les habits du Patron qu'il se trouvait. Peut-être parce que Mathieu est un tout qu'il n'atteindrait jamais.

Il jalousait même celui qui devenait son amant. Pourquoi était-il populaire, et lui devait se contenter d'être un pauvre geek maltraité ? Mais s'il devenait peu à peu comme le Patron, n'était-ce pas qu'il y avait du mal en lui ? Il allait comme le Patron devenir un danger sur pattes ? Au fond, qui était-il vraiment ? Qui manquait à Maxime ? Qui plaisait à Anita ? Qui intéressait les autres camarades de sa classe ?

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux à la fin du cours, faisant tomber sa casquette. Quand il l ramassa, il fit une mine déconfite devant la couleur noire. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Il n'aimait pas Punisher. Il n'aimait pas porter du noir. Alors pourquoi cela plaisait tant aux autres de le voir ainsi ?

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du Collège, pour y trouver Éléonore, en grande discussion avec le Patron. Il voulut s'approcher, mais deux bras puissants le retinrent. Une autre le bâillonnait. On le traîna jusqu'à une ruelle, où il fut relâché violemment, tombant au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama le Geek en reconnaissant un trio d'élèves de son cours.

\- Écoute, on voit bien que tu fais ton chaud en ce moment, et ça nous plait pas.

\- Pas du tout même.

\- Alors si tu veux pas qu'on te ramasse la gueule, tu vas commencer à la fermer et fissa (J'appelle Jésus sinon).

\- Mais je vous ai rien fait moi, se plaint le gamer en se relevant.

\- Ah ouai ? Tu nous voles notre succès sale fils de bourge.

\- Va crever ! Lança un garnement, écrasant les lunettes de soleil qui étaient tombées du front de leur propriétaire. »

L'un d'eux vint frapper le ventre du geek, qui se plia en deux en poussant un petit cri. Sa vue devenait floue, il ne put qu'apercevoir une ombre en robe derrière eux, qui s'enfuit en courant en les voyant. Quelques instants plus tard, un coup dans le dos le remit à terre.

« Laissez moi...

\- Tu fais moins le fier maintenant carpette !

\- Et ton beau t-shirt est dégueulasse.

\- Même tes lunettes de soleil sont cassées. »

Le geek tendit la main pour récupérer les débris de lunettes qu'il remarquait devant lui. Un pied vint écraser son poignet, le faisait pleurer de douleur. Il fermait les yeux, priant que tout s'arrêtait bientôt. Il murmurait de petits « Mathieu » désespéré. Il en vint même à quémander l'aide du Patron.

« Il chiale le pauvre gosse... Vas-y, tu peux pleurer espèce de … »

La voix s'arrêta soudain, alors que le poids sur son avant bras disparut.

« Écoute moi bien gamin. Personne ne fait chialer mon Maître. »

Le joueur de WOW releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix. Il vit son « majordome » mettre à mal les trois canailles en un rien de temps. Il s'assit sur le sol, caressant son membre meurtri. Anita se précipita à sa rencontre, sa jupe volant derrière elle.

« Je l'ai cherché dès que je vous ai vu ! Comme tu vas Geek ?! »

Il la rassura tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce que le Patron ne les rejoigne. Il prit le Geek par les épaules et le remit sur ses pieds.

« Tout va bien jeune maître ?

\- Me... Merci Patron, répondit-il en tremblant. Tes lunettes, désolé ils...

\- J'ai mes nouvelles, alors t'inquiètes pas pour ça. On rentre. Merci de m'avoir prévenu gamine.

\- Prenez soin de lui s'il vous plaît, ajouta Anita.

\- Bien entendu. »

Le Patron installa un Geek chamboulé dans sa voiture avant de se mettre à rouler.

« Comment ils t'ont choppé ?

\- J'allais vers toi et Éléonore... Et ils m'ont pris les bras et mis une main sur la bouche. »

Il marqua une pause, caressant son avant bras.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas un mal... Elle a pu parler avec toi comme ça. »

Le Patron tiqua, mais ne fit aucune réflexion sur ses suspicions.

« Ça ne te dérange plus maintenant ?

\- Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. Et Anita m'a dit qu'elle parlait que de toi... Je ne veux pas gâcher son bonheur. Même s'il t'implique.. »

Le Patron poussa un léger soupir avant d'ouvrir sa boite à gant et d'en sortir une bombe de froid.

« Mets toi en sur le bras. Pas plus de quelques secondes, tu vas brûler sinon. »

Le plus jeune obéit.

« Pourquoi tu as ça ?

\- Pour Mathieu.

\- Mathieu utilise pas ta voiture, il a que le permis moto.

\- Je sais. C'était il y a assez longtemps. Avant que tu n'apparaisses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je suis le premier que Mathieu a crée. Il m'a fait pour se protéger. Je suis une partie de lui, mais je suis surtout une partie de son imagination. Un Idéal du Moi qu'il avait enfant. J'allais le chercher après l'école, comme pour toi. J'allais même avec lui parfois, pour casser la gueule aux connards qui l'insultaient. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il devienne plus fort, qu'il contienne toute sa douleur et sa tristesse pour se montrer brave.

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Tu crois que tu es né comment gamin ? »

Ce dernier le considéra d'un air dubitatif. Le trajet lui semblait incroyablement long, si bien qu'il ne s'étonna pas quand le Patron s'arrêta et lui dit de rester assis quelques instants, avant de le laisser seul en voiture.

Quand il revint, il avait un sachet en main, qu'il posa à l'arrière de l'auto. Il se réinstalla ensuite.

« Mais Patron, si tu es en partie son imaginaire, et moi toute sa tristesse, alors je suis plus proche de lui que toi ?

\- J'irais pas jusque là, je l'ai beaucoup influencé il fut un temps. Mais sur le principe, on peut voir ça comme ça.

\- Mais... Si je suis né d'une souffrance, ça veut dire que je serais triste toute ma vie ?

\- C'est toi qui décide de ça. T'es pas triste h24 à ce que je sais. Je suis pas ton psy putain !

\- Ça veut dire que je serais toujours qu'une partie de lui ? Demanda encore le Geek.

\- Comme nous tous, répondit le Patron avec sérieux. »

Bien sûr, leur lien avec Mathieu était compliqué. Ce qu'ils étaient était compliqué. Ils n'en parlaient que rarement. En fait, ils n'en parlaient jamais avec leur créateur même. Ils avaient tous peur qu'en le faisant trop réfléchir dessus, ils finissent par disparaître. Même s'ils se savaient tous partie d'un même homme, ils chérissaient de vivre leur propre vie.

A ce moment, le geek sentit une envie de contact avec son créateur. Il voulait le câliner. A défaut d'avoir Mathieu sous le main, il posa sa main sur la cuisse du Patron et se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou.

« On peut le faire maintenant ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Pendant que je conduis ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, ricana l'autre homme.

\- S'il te plaît... »

Le Patron lui aurait volontiers interdit de prononcer ces mots tellement ils le rendaient excitant. Il déboutonna son pantalon, et en extirpa son sexe, qui s'affalait encore faiblement dans sa main.

« Suce moi alors. Le temps que je trouve où me garer. »

Le geek, qui n'avait jamais fait ça, posa sa langue sur le sexe, quelque peu dégoûté. Il savait que le Patron lui demanderait ça un jour, mais il ne se l'imaginait pas ainsi. Alors, il tenta quelques coups de langue hasardeux, caressant la base de son sexe de ses doigts. Il l'étudia un moment, se rendant compte d'une petite cicatrice sur son scrotum. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir une lui.

« Prends la dans ta bouche putain... S'exclama un Patron impatient. »

Le plus jeune s'empressa d'obéir. L'engin dans sa bouche grossissait, l'étouffant. Il se tordait tout de même la nuque, tentant de donner un rythme à ses mouvements, malgré la difficulté qu'imposait sa ceinture. Une des mains du Patron commença à lui caresser les cheveux, lui indiquant un rythme qu'il suivait avec peine. Il lui donna un petit coup de bassin joyeux en trouvant un parking sous terrain où il se gara. Il se détacha et en fit de même pour le gosse. Celui-ci en profita pour se mettre à quatre pattes et le prendre en bouche plus facilement. La Patron glissa sa main sur les fesses de son benjamin. Il le sentait saliver de plus en plus sur son sexe, comme s'il le préparait. Bon sang, le Patron avait tellement envie de prendre ce petit cul ferme. Mais il ne s'y risquerait pas ainsi.

« On passe à l'arrière gamin. »

Le Geek hocha la tête et glissa souplement à l'arrière du véhicule, bientôt rejoint par son aîné, qui claqua la portière derrière lui. Il s'allongea sur le côté, et lui fit signe de reprendre sa fellation. Le gamin retourna chérir l'objet de désir, alors que son bassin se retrouvait face au visage à lunettes.

Ses joues et sa langue s'activèrent sur le sexe du Patron quand il sentit le sien assailli du même plaisir. Il copiait ce que le Patron lui faisait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il tenta d'enfoncer la verge au fond de sa gorge. Il retira son antre humide, mais cela n'était pas de l'avis du Patron, qui assiégea à coup de rein les lèvres du plus jeune.

Sa propre langue dévia sur les bourses du Geek, qui émit un gémissement étouffé par le gourdin contre son palais. Les doigts du Patron se crispèrent sur les fesses du petit en le sentant déglutir avec son membre en bouche. Son autre main partit explorer le sillon inter-fessier du plus jeune, qui frissonnait sans comprendre, concentré sur la chaleur qui englobait son sexe.

Ses dents se fermèrent sur le membre dans sa bouche lorsqu'un doigt malicieux caressa son antre. Les quelques pornos de sodomie qu'il avait vu lui revinrent en tête. Ces femmes et hommes qui pleuraient de douleur. Il serra les fesses, se repliant sur lui même.

« Tu as peur gamin, demanda la voix gutturale du Patron

\- Oui... Je ne veux pas... Avoir mal... »

Le Patron se redressa pour s'asseoir et attrapa les cheveux du geek, le remontant ainsi à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser violemment.

« Je fais ce que je veux c'est clair ? C'est le marché. Mais rassure toi. Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Je veux ton bien. Je veux que tu connaisses tous les plaisirs, dans le bon ordre, insinua-t-il. »

Le geek ne comprit pas. Il se retrouvait à califourchon sur les cuisses du Patron, les deux érections tremblant à chaque contact.

« Alors retourne bouffer ma queue maintenant. T'es toujours encore ma salope. Et tu ne peux pas utiliser ta main. »

Le Patron s'allongea sur le dos, et son benjamin n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer à quatre pattes sur lui pour prendre le membre défiant Newton en bouche. Le Patron s'amusait avec la bite qu'il avait sous les yeux, la mordillant, léchant, serrant. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser la « rébellion » du plus jeune impunie. Après s'être délecté de sa langue sur son membre, il le fit se rasseoir, et entreprit de se masturber.

« Lèche moi les boules maintenant. Ne te touche pas. Pas de jouissance pour toi ce soir. »

Le Geek lui lança un regard suppliant.

« Mais...

\- Suce moi les putain ! »

Il se pencha pour s'exécuter, effrayé par la réaction de son tortionnaire. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, son entre-jambe criait son envie, expulsant quelques premières gouttes de liquide séminal. Il sentit soudain sa tête tirée en arrière. Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer la bouche que le sperme du Patron se répandait sur son visage. Il en goûta discrètement, avant de recevoir l'ordre de tout avaler. Il récupéra les gouttes sur son visage, son torse, ses cheveux. Puis, il alla nettoyer le gland de celui qui venait de se vider sur lui.

« Patron... J'ai aussi envie de...

\- Je t'interdis de te branler. Ce que tu vas vivre demain sera la première chose la plus excitante de ta vie. Alors tu gardes tout. Si tu n'obéis pas, je le saurais. »

Le plus jeune baissa la tête. Même s'il ne savait pas à quoi ses cours allaient ressembler le lendemain, il voulait déjà y être.


	6. Chapitre 5

Le Geek s'empressa de prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin là. Il abordait son t-shirt rouge et sa casquette beige habituelle. Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de le retenir un peu avant qu'il ne parte.

« Geek, tu sais... Tu es bien mieux avec tes habits, en étant toi même d'accord ? »

* * *

Ledit Geek lui sourit.

« Je l'ai compris maintenant. Merci de t'inquiéter. »

Mathieu lui caressa les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le Hippie débarquer.

« Vas à l'école maintenant, assez d'affection pour ce matin, dit-il en se détachant.

\- Oui ! »

Sur le chemin, il réalisa qu'il risquait de recroiser les trois garnements d'hier soir. Il glissa ses doigts sur son poignet que Mathieu avait bandé la veille. Ils ne le frapperaient plus, ils devaient avoir peur du Patron. En plus, il revenait avec ses habits normaux, et allait s'en doute passer la journée avec Maxime -qui lui avait accordé son pardon la veille- et Anita. Il les éviterait bien sagement, comme il l'a toujours fait.

* * *

Arrivé à l'école, il se faufila dans sa classe avec discrétion, jusqu'à entendre son nom crié dans la salle. Sa belle tentative de passer incognito tombait à l'eau.

« Anita ! Moins fort ! »

Elle se pencha sur lui pour lui murmurer qu'ils n'étaient pas là, ce qui décrispa de suite le gamer. Maxime les rejoignit rapidement, bien que dubitatif quant-à la présence de la jeune fille.

« Tu devrais pas retourner glousser avec les autres pimbêches et te moquer de nous toi ?

\- Maxime, elle est sympa, je t'assure ! Elle m'a aidé hier quand on m'a attaqué.

\- Sérieux, y en a qui sont venus te faire chier ?

\- Oui... Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'ai testé chaque console, je peux encore jouer, et surtout sur mon PC, s'exclama-t-il en montrant son avant bras.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai débloqué un nouveau level d'ailleurs dans Mass Effect, débuta-t-il »

Cette discussion se poursuivit sans que l'auteur ne puisse en parler, étant donné qu'elle n'aime pas jouer, si ce n'est à « age of Empire », et qu'elle préfère regarder son frère se balader dans les mondes merveilleux d' « Assassin's Creed ».

La discussion se solda par quelques boutades sur le fait qu'Anita ne devait rien comprendre à ce qu'ils disaient, et un programme de niveaux à passer ensemble le soir. Le premier cours débutait. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Le Geek dévia cependant son regard sur Éléonore, qui souriait rêveusement. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait avec le Patron la veille. Il se mordillait la lèvre, inquiet. Le Patron allait sûrement se servir d'elle, lui briser le cœur et la dignité à coups de reins. Un pincement attaqua la sensibilité du Geek en les pensant ainsi ensemble. Puis, il en vint à s'imaginer être à la place d'Éléonore, offert au Patron. Il dut croiser les jambes.

* * *

« Samedi, il faut absolument que vous vous occupiez à nouveau du Geek ! »

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant sa voix ainsi prononcée. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Le son provenait de la salle de classe où il avait oublié son livre. Il s'approcha un peu plus et vit la jolie blondinette.

« Je m'en fous qu'il vous ait tabassé, j'ai rendez vous avec lui, et je ne veux pas du Geek dans mes pattes. Vous l'aviez retenu assez longtemps hier. »

Un blanc.

« Comment ça vos frères veulent casser la gueule au Patron ? Dans vos rêves les minables. Vous serez à 17 heures au café Saint Mayo, vous surveillerez que le Geek ne vienne pas, je ne veux pas plus de protestation ! »

Elle raccrocha et sortit de la salle. Le geek se réfugiait dans un toilette. Là, il s'assit, et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Éléonore avait envoyé ces gars contre lui hier. Samedi, elle sortait avec le Patron. Au bar Saint Mayo. La Patron avait accepté de la voir, même s'il lui avait demandé que non. Ses poings se crispèrent, alors qu'une larme frustrée coulait sur sa joue.

Il retourna à la cantine, et s'installa près d'Anita. Son visage abordait sa mince triste habituelle.

« Maxime n'est pas là ?

\- Il est convoqué chez un professeur dont il doit réparer le PC.

\- Oh. »

Il contemplait son assiette, grattant un légume de temps à autres.

« Est-ce que tu traînes avec moi pour le Patron toi aussi ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Tu mens pas vrai ? Les gens ne m'aiment pas pour ce que je suis et...

\- Ils ont tord ! Je ne t'aime pas pour approcher le Patron, mais parce que...

\- Parce que ?

\- J'adore Salut Les Geeks, souffla-t-elle. Et je te connais aussi sur WOW. Tu m'as aidé quand j'étais en bas niveau. Tu es un des meilleur joueur... »

Il releva les yeux sur elle.

« Tu es une geek ?

\- Je préfère geekette. »

La journée du gamer reprenait enfin une bonne tournure.

« Tu es incroyable. Dans chaque émission, dans chaque jeu ! J'écoutais quand tu parlais des jeux auxquels tu jouais avec Maxime, et je te trouve toujours formidable ! T'es mon héro.

\- Mais attends, si tu connais SLG, tu as dû me reconnaître plus tôt.

\- Oui, sauf que personne ne connaît, et ils ne sont pas vraiment... Intéressé par ce genre de choses. Et pour moi t'es comme une star. Donc j'avais peur de t'aborder en fait. Et puis, tu étais toujours seul, j'ai cru que tu préférais ça à la compagnie.

\- Mais, si tu regardes SLG et que tu es une fille -tu es bien une fille pas vrai?- Tu ne préfères pas le Patron ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Mais j'en suis fan aussi, c'est vrai.»

* * *

Quand la fin des cours sonna, une libération comme toujours, le Geek ne se pressa pas. Il laissa Éléonore courir vers le Patron, parler avec lui. Il lui répondait d'un air détaché, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le Geek. Il s'excusa brièvement avant d'aller vers lui.

« Bonjour Maître, dit-il avec un ton de velours que le plus jeune ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Bonjour Patron.

\- Votre journée s'est-elle bien passé ?

\- Euh oui oui.

\- Votre avant bras va mieux ?

\- Je n'ai plus aucune douleur ! Sourit-il. Au fait, je te présente Anita, une de mes camarades de classe. Elle est la seule qui connaisse SLG dans ma classe.

\- D'où le fait que je sois perplexe de vous voir ainsi soumis au Geek.

\- Longue histoire gamine, mais crois moi qu'elle n'est pas toute rose.

\- Avec vous, je veux bien le croire ! »

Le Patron lui sourit, réellement amusé, ce qui mit en fureur Éléonore.

« Maître, il va falloir qu'on y aille s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui c'est vrai. A demain Anita !

\- A demain ! »

Il entra dans la voiture, côté passager, et le Patron l'y rejoint ensuite.

« Tu es pressé ?

\- Oui Maître.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de vous. »

L'adolescent était perplexe. Pourquoi continuait-il à jouer le jeu ? Le Patron quant-à lui sentait déjà son pantalon contracter son membre, rien qu'à imaginer la suite de la journée. Les deux autres personnalités et leur possesseur étaient partis pour la soirée faire des achats avec Antoine Daniel, au sujet d'un épisode en commun. Il se retrouvait seul avec le petit, et comptait bien en profiter.

« Ce soir, vous resterez mon maître, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- P... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie. J'en ai très envie Maître. »

Il lui prit la main et la posa contre son entre-jambe durcit. Le Geek se contenta d'émettre un « Oh » surpris.

« Ce soir je vais me donner à vous Maître. Vous allez me combler. »

Quelque part, la lubie incompréhensible du Patron tombait à un moment opportun. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir se venger de lui, pour sa chère Éléonore. Bien qu'au final, elle n'a fait que de se moquer de lui. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il a été blessé. Mais que ne pardonne-t-on pas à une jolie blonde ?

« Les trois autres sont de sortie, on est seul pour quelques heures, expliqua le Patron en ouvrant la portière du Geek.

\- Oh... Ils sont partis sans me prévenir...

\- Mathieu voulait d'abord vous chercher, mais il n'aime pas que vous séchiez les cours. »

Le Patron ferma à clef la maison derrière eux. Il posa le sac du Geek par terre, et s'approcha de lui.

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander Maître, susurra-t-il en lui effleurant le bras.

\- Je... Je t'écoute, bégaya son interlocuteur qui s'habituait tant bien que mal au jeu de rôle.

\- J'aimerais vous appartenir encore plus. J'aimerais que vous combliez mon corps... Et t'as plutôt intérêt à bien jouer le jeu gamin, gronda-t-il plus bas.»

Le Geek n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Toujours est-il que les lèvres du Patron l'attiraient énormément sur le moment. Savoir le Patron ainsi à sa merci -croyait-il- le rendait euphorique. Il glissa donc sa main dans la nuque de son aîné pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci répondit au baiser, et prenant cela pour un feu vert, il souleva le Geek par les fesses, le faisant croiser ses jambes dans son dos, et l'emmena à l'étage.

Il l'allongea sur le lit avant de retirer ses vêtements sensuellement devant lui, ne laissant que ses lunettes. Il s'assit à côté du Geek, et glissa ses doigts sous son t-shirt.

« Je peux ?

\- Oui... »

La langue du Patron recouvrit peu à peu le torse de son benjamin, lui offrant un panel de sensations toutes plus délectables les unes que les autres. Le voir nu dévorer son corps. Sentir son souffle chauffer à son contact. S'extasier de ses mains descendant sur ses cuisses.

« Patron... gémit-il en tendant son torse pour plus de saveur. Plus bas...

\- Oui Maître. »

Le jean du gamer retrouva son homologue au sol. Le Patron profita quelques instants de la vue du sexe dur, tendant les fraises du caleçon le comprimant. Il donna un coup de langue sur les fruits si alléchants, cachant un autre défendu. Cela suffit à faire couiner le geek, qui contenait son plaisir tant bien que mal.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être discret aujourd'hui Maître... J'aimerais vous entendre crier mon nom.

\- En... Enlève le... Et S.. Suce moi... »

Les bégaiements du plus jeune l'agaçait, mais l'homme aux lunettes appréciait ses efforts pour entrer dans le jeu. Dans quelques temps, avec plus d'expérience, il lui ferait sûrement vivre la soumission la plus humiliante de sa vie. A cette pensée, une poussée de chaleur enveloppa son membre, qui durcit contre la cuisse innocente. Il prit l'entre-jambe bien tendu dans sa bouche, se délectant de ses soubresauts et des gémissements qui les suivaient.

Le Geek, bien que timide, s'en serait voulu de ne pas saisir cette occasion à pleine mains, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux du son aîné, et roulant du bassin, il s'offrait son plaisir dans cette gorge brûlante.

« Pa... Patron … Prononça-t-il difficilement. »

Il lui tira simultanément sur la nuque, le forçant à remonter à hauteur de son visage pour l'embrasser. Son corps se frottait à lui avec une impatience pas même dissimulée. Une voix roula contre son oreille.

« Je vais vous faire vivre le paradis Maître...

\- Oui... Oui... Patron... »

Les mains de ce dernier bloquèrent quelques secondes les cuisses de son amant, juste le temps pour lui de s'empaler sur son phallus. Pour la première fois, le Geek entendit un gémissement de son aîné, qui dut remonter ses lunettes, cachant ses yeux clos sous le plaisir.

« Putain ça faisait longtemps... gronda-t-il avant de commencer à balancer son bassin. »

Il se mouvait dans une lenteur contrôlée. Il savait ce qu'il voulait provoquer chez le Geek. Il le voyait suffoquer de volupté, se tordre et gémir. Mais il connaissait très bien ces sensations, et elles ne contenteraient pas le petit longtemps. Ses mouvements devinrent plus longs, la verge quittait presque tout son corps pour y retourner. Le Geek hoquetait, et donnait des coups de bassin archaïques.

« Prenez moi bien fort Maître...

\- Aaenh...

\- Retournez moi et défoncez moi... Vous en crevez d'envie. »

Parler demandait au Patron une maîtrise qu'il perdait rapidement. Il s'empara des mains du geek et le tira en arrière, pour qu'il tombe sur son torse. Ainsi couché sous lui, il croisa ses jambes dans son dos et s'acharna à envoyer le sexe du gamin dans son fondement. Le plus jeune s'appuya sur le torse du Patron de ses mains, et comprenant le rythme du Patron, le réalisa par lui même. Les rares fois où il arrivait à ouvrir les yeux, il voyait son aîné qui se tenait aux draps à côté, poussant des râles sourds.

L'admirer ainsi lui offrit un sentiment de puissance encore inconnu, qui lui donna le courage de prendre les jambes du Patron pour les écarter et le prendre plus aisément. Il contemplait maintenant son amant se masturber alors que ses mouvements devenaient plus fluides et, compte tenu des soupirs erratiques qu'il lui procurait, meilleurs. Il prit plaisir à taper plusieurs fois à un endroit qui faisait se tendre tout le torse du Patron. Il devina même un discret : « Continue gamin », couvert par ses propres gémissements. En effet, lui aussi prenait son pied comme jamais.

« Jouis dans mon cul... Vas-y putain... »

Le petit ne pensa même pas à ce tutoiement qui prouvait pourtant que l'homme à lunettes perdait notion de la réalité. Il accéléra encore, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il sentit les parois autour de son sexe se contracter quand un soupir se dégagea des lèvres du Patron. Il se laissa entraîner par la jouissance, pilonnant bien plus fort qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable. Tous ses membres tremblèrent durant sa jouissance, si bien qu'il s'écroula sur le torse du Patron. Celui-ci lui tapota la tête pour lui dire de partir, mais abandonna, se rendant vite à l'évidence que le Geek venait de s'endormir sur lui.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, le Geek se souvint de ce moment comme on se souvient d'un rêve : on y croit à moitié, et on l'oublie bien vite. Hors, le fait que Mr Nounours soit remplacé par un adulte de 55 kg (voire moins, je dois avouer que je ne lui ai pas demandé) lui remit vite les idées en place. Sous lui, le Patron dormait, ses mains croisées derrière sa nuque. Le Geek leva la tête pour regarder l'heure projetée au plafond. Six heures trente. Il devait se préparer vers sept heures. Il en profita pour admirer le corps du Patron, en caressant les crevasses, monts, sommets, en découvrant les sillons qui traçaient les chemins de cette peau étonnamment douce. Il hésita à lui enlever ses lunettes, mais ne s'y risqua pas.

Alors qu'il s'amusait à tourner le gland entre ses doigts, le Patron ouvrit les yeux. Il le laissa faire quelques instants, avant de le rouler sous lui, s'installant entre ses jambes.

« Salut gamin.

\- Bon... Bonjour, répondit le Geek en rougissant.

\- Tu as aimé hier soir ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- Tant mieux. Bientôt les rôles seront échangés. »

Accompagnant les gestes aux propos, il dirigea son sexe contre l'antre de l'adolescent, le faisant frémir.

« Patron...

\- Ce te fait moins peur maintenant n'est-ce pas. Maintenant que tu sais à quel point c'est bon. On fait un premier test ? »

Il se lécha les doigts avant d'en poster deux à l'entrée serrée du gamin. Il les y glissa en forçant le passage encore barrée par la pudeur et l'appréhension.

« Patron... C'est bizarre, marmonna le geek en se tortillant sous lui.

\- Tu aimes ça ? »

Il tournait ses doigts avec langueur, extirpant au geek des plaintes gênées mais empreintes de luxure. Le Patron chercha un peu plus loin, le temps de trouver sa prostate, qu'il chatouilla, faisant hurler le Geek de surprise. Le parquet grinça dans une pièce parallèle, le Patron murmura un « fais chier » plus que compréhensible. Il cacha rapidement le Geek sous sa couette, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« Putain Patron, je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fous si tu ramènes des gens, mais en silence, s'il te plaît ! Surtout le matin !

\- Excuse moi gamin, je voulais pas te réveiller. Ça a été hier ?

\- Oui, ça a été, d'ailleurs il faut qu'on parle de... Attends. Il ou elle ou ça est encore sous ta couette.

\- Il y a des risques oui. Tu te joins à nous ? »

Le Patron resta perplexe devant l'hésitation qui brilla dans les yeux de Mathieu, avant que celui-ci ne claque la porte derrière lui. Le criminel relâcha le Geek.

« Assez de frayeur pour ce matin, lui dit-il en retirant ses doigts.

\- Dis Patron ?

\- Mmh ?

\- C'est parce que tu es comme il t'a imaginé que Mathieu et toi vous entendez si bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par on s'entend bien ?

\- Parfois, vous dites la même chose, vous réagissez pareil. Plus qu'avec le hippie ou moi. Parfois même plus qu'avec le méchant Panda. Eh puis, depuis quelques temps, tu es plus gentil avec lui. Tu lui obéis plus. »

Le Patron se leva et s'empara d'une cigarette.

« Mathieu est devenu comme il est parce qu'il m'a pris pendant un moment comme modèle. D'où le fait qu'on pense parfois pareil. Mais bon. Peut-être que tu déteins sur moi qui sait.

\- Mais si il t'a pris comme modèle, moi je suis juste ce qu'il ne voulait plus être... »

L'adulte serra ses lèvres sur sa clope.

« Tu n'es pas ce qu'il ne voulait plus. Tu es ce qu'il était avant moi. Tu es vraiment très proche de lui, et il te chérit énormément. Sa candeur et tous ces trucs gnangnan que je lui ai enlevé. »

La discussion s'acheva ainsi, le Patron s'en allant dans une salle de bain, laissant traîner derrière lui une ligne de fumée.


	7. Chapitre 6

Note de l'auteur : je vous permets de me haïr :D Je sais pas ce qui est le pire dans cette partie de la fiction. Mais je me suis tellement marré à écrire un truc comme ça, ce que j'évite toujours !

* * *

Quand le Patron sortit de la salle de bain, le Geek ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre. Il enfila son pantalon avant de faire son lit. L'odeur du gamin s'infiltrait dans ses narines. Même loin il l'excitait. Il s'assit devant son ordinateur et chercha son fichier « Geek ».Il glissa vers le bas du dossier, passant quelques vidéos prises à la dérobée du petit, pour finir sur les photos. Il sentit un flot de chaleur couler vers le centre de ses cuisses. Il adorait ce moment, où l'excitation s'insinuait langoureusement au sein de son être.

Quand il entendit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser, il s'empressa de changer de fichier, et lança au hasard une vidéo sur internet. A l'entrée de son antre se tenait son créateur.

« Bonjour Patron, lança-t-il d'une voix sereine.

\- Salut gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

Mathieu ferma la porte derrière lui et mit le verrou. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs mois. Ce simple geste suffit à le faire se lécher les lèvres.

« J'aimerais savoir... »

Il se déplaçait lentement, ses doigts glissant sur le bureau du Patron, qui se leva de sa chaise pour lui faire face.

« Tu es très proche du Geek en ce moment.

\- Oui, on s'entend bien.

\- Tu couches avec ? Demanda-t-il rapidement sans élevé le ton.»

Une flamme énervée avait jailli des yeux du vidéaste. Le Patron contemplait ses yeux, hésitant à lui mentir. Son créateur le savait très bien. Ses doigts montèrent à hauteur du visage de sa personnalité, et lui retirèrent avec douceur ses lunettes. L'homme en noir garda quelques instants les yeux fermés, appréciant la fraîcheur de la peau de Mathieu contre sa joue.

« Regarde moi et réponds moi. »

Sa voix se teintait de tendresse, comme chaque fois qu'il voyait son faciès ainsi dénudé. Il contemplait d'abord l'œil gauche du Patron, dont la pupille, braquée sur lui, se dilatait. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers le droit. Il se perdait dans le voile blanc qui couvrait le bleu qui caractérisait les deux hommes. En dessous, une cicatrice horizontale brisait sa cerne en deux.

Deux mains lui saisirent les hanches, le rapprochant du Patron. Il passa ses bras derrière le cou du Patron et s'éleva sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lécher la cicatrice sous l'œil aveugle. Des souvenirs refirent surface.

_« Saloperie de nerd, t'aimes te faire frapper hein ?_

_\- Sinon tu te débattrais faiblard. _

_\- Vous allez vous la fermer oui ? »_

_Un petit Mathieu de douze ans releva les yeux vers celui qui avait arrêté le prochain coup qui s'apprêtait à s'effondrer sur lui. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent de son âge, avec le même corps que lui, un peu plus large. Habillé tout en noir, ses yeux bleu resplendissaient plein de fougue, en contraste avec la pâleur de ses joues. Il le connaissait déjà. Le Patron. Celui qu'il s'imaginait près de lui quand il avait peur. Celui qui lui donnait un coup de pied au cul pour qu'il arrête d'être mou. Celui qui, sans explication, avait pris forme et habitait chez lui depuis quelques jours. _

_« Debout gamin. »_

_Le Patron l'aida à se relever. Un des trois agresseurs devant lui l'empoigna._

_« Dégage gamin, je m'occupe d'eux. _

_\- Patron ! »_

_Un autre adolescent en manque de violence s'en prenait à nouveau à Mathieu. Le sang du Patron ne fit qu'un tour, il frappa l'entre-jambe de son agresseur, atterrit à terre, et fonça vers l'agresseur de Mathieu. Il le fit chanceler, et en profita pour se mettre entre eux et son protégé. Celui qu'il avait frappé restait au sol, massant son appareil génital. L'autre se précipitait déjà pour frapper le Patron, qui se contenta de se baisser avant de violenter sa virilité. Et de deux. _

_Le dernier tremblait un peu, un couteau en main. Il lisait la peur dans son regard. _

_« Pose ça mec. »_

_L'enfant ne l'écouta pas, et, brandissant son couteau, il se jetait sur le Patron, qui le renvoyait d'un revers de bras. La personnalité se retourna pour calmer un des deux castras qui s'agitait au sol, pensant que le précédant s'en irait. Il se trompait. Un enfant muni d'une lame et craintif, devient un animal apeuré. Il devient vraiment dangereux. _

_En se retournant, il vit l'adolescent armé courir vers Mathieu. Il se précipita devant ce dernier, et reçut un coup dans l'œil. Celui qui venait de l'éborgné, dans un geste de panique à la vue du sang, donna un second coup, qui écorcha encore un peu plus le Patron. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement, et le gosse, comprenant la gravité de son acte, disparut en l'espace d'un instant._

_La personnalité noire tomba à genoux, se tenant la moitié du visage en main. Ses cris de douleur résonnaient dans tout le corps de Mathieu. Il ressentait sa souffrance. Il s'agenouilla auprès du Patron. Ses larmes coulaient seules sur ses joues, à la vue de son protecteur ainsi défiguré. _

_« Je... Je peux pas t'emmener à l'hôpital... Je fais quoi... Patron... »_

_Il bégayait, mais dans la panique ses mots se confondaient. Le Patron posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ses membres tressautaient. Il s'efforçait de se taire, toussant parfois douloureusement. Quand le déchirement s'apaisa, il posa son front contre celui de Mathieu et ouvrit son œil valide, le braquant d'un regard dur. _

_« Je serais toujours là pour ça. Peu importe combien de choses comme moi tu sortiras de ton crâne. Je te protégerais, Créateur. »_

_Le Patron s'évanouit à ce moment là. Mathieu se réjouit pour une fois d'être frêle, car le Patron l'était aussi, il a donc pu le déplacer jusqu'à chez lui. Heureusement pour lui, l'hémorragie s'était estompé. Il nettoya le visage du Patron, aussi bien qu'il le put. Il sanglota en voyant le côté défiguré, qui coupait l'harmonie de ses traits. C'était sa faute. Le Patron allait l'abandonner et il aurait raison. _

« Tu sais ce que tu risques en faisant ça... susurra la voix grave du Patron. »

Les lèvres de Mathieu sur les siennes lui répondirent. Le baiser lent de retrouvaille et d'affection, rare chez le Patron, ne s'éternisa pas.

Le Patron poussa Mathieu jusqu'à un mur, malaxant ses fesses en faisant tomber son pantalon. Son créateur s'en débarrassa bien vite, juste avant de sentir les longs doigts du Patron brusquer son entrée. Sa respiration s'accélérait tandis que le massage de son périnée le préparait à l'introduction d'un membre bien plus épais.

Quand il le sut prêt, le Patron lui prit les jambes et le souleva du sol, s'aidant du mur pour le porter. D'un geste bref, il le pénétra de tout son long. Mathieu ne lui offrit aucun cri. Il s'en doutait. Il lui avait appris à ne pas trop se donner. Ses soupirs erratiques suivaient le rythme de ses coups de reins.

Une butée au niveau de sa prostate fit sursauter Mathieu, qui retint difficilement sa voix. Ses dents mordaient sa lèvre pour étouffer ses gémissements quand l'onde de plaisir percutait à nouveau son corps. Il entrouvrit les yeux, suppliant du regard le Patron. Celui-ci abordait un sourire dominateur. Assez pour faire revivre l'égo de Mathieu, lui rappelant leurs premières nuits communes.

Il dégagea ses jambes, et, une fois sur ses gambettes, il embrassa violemment le Patron. Il n'était plus question de tendresse. Il était venu pour savoir ce qu'il faisait au Geek, et si pour obtenir cette information il fallait gagner ce combat, alors ainsi soit-il.

Il brisa leur baiser en forçant le Patron à se retourner, collant son bassin à ses fesses. Il appuya sur son dos pour le faire s'accouder à son bureau, et transperça sans plus attendre son fondement. Ses coups de buttoirs firent se cambrer le Patron jusqu'à le projeter au sol, le front sur son avant-bras. Du sang lubrifiait l'antre, rendant les mouvements de plus en plus amples. Il faisait grogner le Patron dans un plaisir douloureux, qu'il savait très excitant pour le criminel.

Seulement, on ne joue pas aux dominants deux fois en si peu de temps avec le Patron. Il s'empara de la main de Mathieu sur sa hanche et l'abattit à terre, adoucissant la chute de sa tête d'un geste protecteur. S'asseyant sur le jeune homme ainsi installé, il finit de lui retirer ses vêtements. Les jambes de Mathieu trouvèrent leur place sur ses épaules alors qu'il le pénétrait profondément. Il s'amusa à rouler du bassin, effleurant l'endroit sensible du fessier prit de force.

Ses mouvements lents lui permettaient d'admirer les moues de son créateur, qui peinait à garder constance. Chose qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'onanisme que lui proposait en même temps sa personnalité. Il se pencha sur son torse, coinçant l'entre-jambe entre leur ventre pour y continuer ses mouvements tout en embrassant Mathieu. Il décela un « Patron » qui le fit frissonner et agita davantage son bassin.

Il murmurait à son oreille, le narguant par des coups profonds et lents.

« Tu aimes toujours autant ça... Une vraie salope comme toujours. Ta bite est gonflée dans ma main. Je pourrais te prendre comme le chien en chaleur que t'es, et te serrer bien fort la bite pour que ton sperme sorte pas. Ou alors je te fais me sucer, maintenant que ma bite a bien logé dans ton fondement.

\- Que des paroles... »

Le Patron adorait vraiment ce gamin, encore plus quand il le narguait. Il s'enfonça sans sommation au plus loin entre ses fesses.

« Dis moi plutôt ce que tu veux.

\- Jouir. »

Mathieu, qui avait difficilement reprit un peu de force, roula, et entraînant le Patron, se retrouva sur lui. Il s'empala avec fougue et vélocité sur le membre armé qui lui offrirait sa délivrance.

« Dans tes rêves, sourit le Patron en le repoussant en arrière. »

Le présentateur, dos au mur, ses jambes tenues en l'air et écartées par le Patron, sentit soudain de vives ondes de plaisir le parcourir. Le Patron s'abattait encore et encore contre lui, si bien qu'il ne put résister à l'envie de gémir. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait perdu le combat. Il ne pouvait plus que profiter.

Le Patron lui permit une délivrance longue, qui ne se conclut pas sur une première jouissance entre eux. Il continua de s'occuper de lui, de son sexe, ses tétons, son cul, jusqu'à ce que Mathieu ne soit plus en possession du moindre de ces moyens. Quand son second orgasme se germa, il n'était plus qu'une victime de luxure accrochée au cou de son bourreau. Ce dernier se retira, et imposa sa domination en se vidant allègrement sur le visage de son créateur.

Il s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le sol. Le Patron nettoya la bouille encore groggy de son amant. Il lui donna le temps de se reprendre, mordant sa pomme d'Adam, la peau de son cou, ses lèvres. Quand il s'en sentit la force, il se releva et porta Mathieu jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'installa sur son lit.

« Les personnes avec qui je couche, c'est une partie de ma vie qu'il n'est pas à toi. »

Il l'embrassa, avant de plonger dans son regard azur.

« Dis moi la vérité.

\- … Oui. »

* * *

Le monde pouvait être un endroit si délirant. Le matin, il dormait dans le lit du Patron, et le voilà à l'école. La vie du geek prenait parfois une tournure étrange. Quoi de plus normal pour un Sommet ?

Éléonore fantasmait sur son rendez vous de demain, Anita réconfortait le geek par ses faibles moyens – elle lui avait fait des cookies, qu'ils se partageaient avec Maxime -. Ce dernier apprit dans la journée qu'Anita comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il disait en « langage geek » -et l'auteur ne parle pas de Klingon – et réalisa même qu'ils avaient déjà joué ensemble.

Alors qu'entre le trio, un débat sur le nouvel « Assassin's Creed » faisait rage, le geek se détacha de la conversation en entendant la blonde qui, un peu plus loin, demandait conseil auprès de ses amies pour sa tenue lors de son futur rencard. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa table. Il lui devait la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser imaginer un futur radieux avec ce pervers, dont au final, elle ne savait rien.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'Éléonore, et l'interpella. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. La plupart semblait admiratif. Les élèves l'observaient ainsi parce qu'ils le pensait riche et cool. Grâce à son mensonge sur le Patron. Il déglutit. Si dans sa classe ils apprenaient la vérité... Alors tout son succès s'évaporerait. Son vibreur lui indiqua un nouveau message, qu'il lut en vitesse, avant de se concentrer sur la blonde.

« Le Patron aime le rouge et le noir. Il adore également les filles en jupe, qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux, sortit-il d'une traite avant de retourner s'asseoir à la table de ses vrais amis. »

Ses deux confrères gamer écarquillaient les yeux, la bouche béante.

« Mais mais mais... Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça, demanda Maxime.

\- Tu la jettes dans la gueule du loup, renchérit Anita

\- Et en plus, tu es amoureux d'elle non? Questionna encore le garçon. »

Le geek releva des yeux humide vers eux. D'un même geste, ils lui prirent le bras pour l'éloigner.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- J'ai pas osé lui dire la vérité...

\- La vérité ?

\- Max... Je suis pas riche, enfin on gagne pas mal d'argent avec Salut les geeks mais...

\- Tu es le Geek de Salut les geeks ? Tu existes ?! Je me disais bien que ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidence avec un Patron et un Geek mais...

\- J'ai pas pu lui dire qu'en fait le Patron est un criminel dangereux et qu'il n'était en rien mon majordome... J'ai trop eu peur d'être encore rejeté...

\- Mais t'inquiètes pas mec, tout le monde aurait réagit comme toi !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit calmement Anita. Geek, tu es malhonnête avec des gens qui ont été malhonnête avec toi. C'est nul ! Je n'aime pas du tout cette partie de ton caractère. »

Le Geek baissa honteusement la tête.

« Tu sais, je m'en fous que tu sois riche ou pas, et Max pense sûrement pareil.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Les autres sont odieux avec toi, ils ne t'aiment que pour ton argent et parce que tu es « cool ». Tu es un phénomène de foire pour l'instant, mais éphémère. On t'aime pour ce que tu es, nous. »

Une chaleur envahit le corps du geek. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle procurée par le Patron. Cette chaleur berça son cœur, et dans un élan, il les enlaça.

« Moi aussi je vous aime ! »

Ses deux amis lui rendirent son embrassade. Il ne leur avoua pas une autre raison de sa tirade. Il ne leur confessa rien sur le message du Patron. En partant, il lu avait envoyé un « Vivement ce soir », qui reçut pour réponse, il y a quelques instants de ça, un « Je te cherche pas ce soir. On baise pas non plus. » Peut-être qu'il voulait être sûr d'avoir la forme pour la blonde.

* * *

Le Geek n'aurait pas pu paraître plus amorphe. Il mâchonnait un stylo, le regard dans le vide. Rêvassant comme toujours durant son dernier cours de la journée, il réfléchissait aux conséquences d'un rétablissement de la vérité. Éléonore ne lui parlerait plus jamais sans doute. Les autres élèves le trouveront à nouveau nul. Ses vrais amis l'aimeraient encore. Il aurait de la self estime. Le marché avec le Patron s'achèverait.

Son bic quitta ses lèvres et s'égara sur le sol. Peut-être cela signifiait plus jamais de sexe avec le Patron. Deux mois auparavant, il s'en serait ravi. Mais il ne niait plus le désir qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois que son amant entrait dans une salle. Il en voulait toujours plus. Il n'arrêtait pas pour autant d'être honteux et gêné, et de détester être traité de la pire manière par le criminel. Mais il aimait leur moments ensemble. Il voulait également savoir ce que ça fait d'offrir sa dernière virginité. Il ne connaissait personne qui pouvait lui offrir, mis à part son aîné. Peut-être le marché tiendrait-il encore quelques jours.

* * *

Ce samedi, le Geek était intenable. Mathieu se montrait patient, bien plus qu'à son habitude d'ailleurs, ce que le petit ne le remarqua pas. Cependant, il finit tout de même par lui hurler dessus de monter dans sa chambre. Ainsi enfermé, il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Suivre le Patron à son lieu de rencard. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas trop brute avec la jeune fille. Dans son esprit cependant, fermentait l'espoir que le Patron la rejetterait pour le retrouver lui.

Quand il entendit la porte de la chambre du Patron s'ouvrir puis se fermer, il vérifia une fois de plus l'accès au lieu de rendez vous, enfila une veste noire dérobée dans la chambre de Mathieu, et débuta sa filature. Il attendit que le criminel sorte de la maison pour descendre les escaliers. En passant à côté de la cuisine, il ne remarqua pas son créateur, qui se touchait la joue avec un sourire tendre, rendant indirectement la caresse que le Patron lui avait offert quelques minutes auparavant.

En sortant, le Geek n'entendit plus que les ronronnements lointain de la moto de son aîné. Il s'empressa de rejoindre une station de bus. Assis contre une fenêtre, il regardait le paysage. Tout cela le stressait. Le Patron qui allait voir Éléonore, les frères des trois crapules qui avaient juré de lui faire du mal... Et lui, qui se trouvait être la cause de tout cela. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas peur pour le Patron, après tout, il ne connaissait personne d'aussi fort et débrouillard. Mais sa camarade de classe, si le criminel lui faisait du mal...

« Je ne le laisserais pas faire... »

Son murmure tremblant lui donna une bribe de courage, qui le poussa à sortir du bus quand il se trouvait assez prêt du café. Il n'avait pas long à marcher.

Il s'en approcha, tentant de rester le plus discret possible. La rue n'était occupé que par un petit groupe d'adolescents qu'il ne connaissait pas et quelques véhicules Il vit la moto du Patron garée devant l'échoppe. Il s'aventura près de la vitre qui recouvrait presque l'entièreté du mur. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, son cœur se serra. Le couple sifflotait un -très mature- diabolo fraise et une bière, installé à une table tout près de lui. Il n'entendait rien de leur discussion.

Pour l'instant, tout semblait se dérouler à merveille : Éléonore souriait avec un air aguicheur qui ne plaisait pas au Geek, mais qui amusait le Patron. Cependant, ce qui devait être le moment le plus incroyable de la vie de la jeune fille s'acheva. Le Geek vit son visage se déconfire, ses yeux se remplir de larmes et ses lèvres trembler. En face, le Patron s'exprimait avec son ai décontracté habituel. Il se donnait aucune valeur aux faiblesses de la gamine, dont les doigts se serraient sur la table. Quand elle se leva, voulant sans doute interrompre le criminel, celui-ci posa de l'argent sur la table et se contenta de sortir.

Le geek s'empressa de se réfugier derrière le mur qui faisait l'angle de la rue. Dès que le Patron avait tourné le dos, il se glissa dans le café.

« Éléonore ?

\- Geek... Tu es bien la dernière personne que je veux voir là ! Ton majordome... Ce n'est qu'une façade ! Il est naze, il est dégoûtant ! Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit que je ne mériterais jamais quelqu'un de bien ! Que je n'étais qu'une enfant gâté ! »

Elle gardait le regard sur la table. L'adolescent lui caressa l'épaule.

« Il ne le pensait pas c'est...

\- C'est toi ?! »

Elle releva des yeux accusateurs sur le geek.

« C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Qui lui a forcé à dire ça pour me réconforter ensuite ?! Tu n'es qu'un lâche manipulateur stupide ! Je te déteste, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ! Tout ce que tu fais c'est de te mettre entre le Patron et moi ! Je vais lui dire que je l'engage à ta place, pour le triple du prix s'il le faut ! Je... »

Elle quitta la table et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie. Une main ferme agrippa sa manche. Elle se retourna vers un geek qui contemplait le sol, comme apeuré. Son ton pourtant était le plus certain qu'elle pouvait entendre venant de lui.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout. Je t'ai menti. Le Patron n'a jamais été mon majordome. Nous vivons ensemble, c'est tout. Si il ne veut pas être avec toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, c'est peut-être juste qu'il voit mieux que moi que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le regard qui crois le sien l'en dissuada. Pour une fois, il ne s'y logeait aucune larme. Le bleu brillait de détermination. Le geek avait lâché sa manche, mais sa prestance empoignait la respiration d'Éléonore.

« Au moins, il m'aura fit comprendre ça. Tu n'es pas si intéressante que ça. A la base, j'avais peur pour toi, peur qu'il ne te prenne pour lui. Mais c'est l'inverse en fit. Je ne te laisserais pas l'avoir. »

Les mains de la jeune fille tremblaient, mais elle reprit constance, se saisit de son verre et l'envoyait au visage du Geek, suite à quoi elle disparut.

Le gamer la laissa partir, reprenant son souffle. A contre coup, il était gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'en restait pas moins fier de lui pour autant. Il prit une serviette que lui tendait une serveur visiblement impressionné, se débarbouilla, et s'en alla en s'excusant du boucan. Dehors, il débuta son chemin vers la maison Sommet. Pour une fois, il marchait la tête haute.

« C'est ça ! Dégagez enculés ! Allez chier de honte chez vos salopes de mères ! Je les baise putain ! »

Le Geek s'arrêta. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Il traversa la route, et s'engouffra dans une ruelle.

« Putain... »

Le ton était moins assuré que lors de la déblatération d'insultes. Des bruits sourds de pas s'en suivirent, il vit des ombres s'éloigner d'un embranchement non loin de lui. Le geek se mit à courir pour longer le reste de la rue, avant d'arriver à un croisement. Il passa la tête dans l'impasse.

« Patron ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamin ? Répondit-il, lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu … Tu vas bien ?! »

Le criminel fit un demi tour sur place pour s'appuyer au mur derrière lui. Ses jambes flageolaient. Il se tenait le bras. Sur sa main coulait du sang, qui se déversait au compte-goutte sur

le sol, rejoignant une marre pourpre. La peau de ses joues prenait des teintes bleutées et jaunes. Sur sa tempe s'écoulait une ligne écarlate, qui se poursuivait le long de sa mâchoire. Ses lunettes résidaient au sol, laissant nu ses yeux.

Un Geek fébrile le rejoignit pour le soutenir.

« Pa... Patron...

\- Appelle Mathieu, maintenant.

\- Mais...

\- Appelle Mathieu ! Lui hurla-t-il. »

Le plus jeune s'exécuta, alors que le Patron perdait connaissance, s'effondrant sur le torse en face de lui.

* * *

Tellement banal, tellement cliché, mais que voulez vous? Je teste le monde dans lequel je compte bien poser mes couilles !

Malgré cette première fiction belliqueuse, je vais vous étonner ;)  
Merci à tous ceux qui commentent et qui aiment et tout et tout !  
Vous êtes trop choupinoupinou.  
J'aime bien WTC aussi oui.  
Et le Matoine.  
Un jour.  
Bientôt.  
Si j'ai le temps.


	8. Chapitre 7

Quelques minutes après son coup de fil, une voiture se gara à l'entrée de la ruelle. Le jeune homme qui en sortit se précipita vers le Geek, qui tenait le Patron entre ses bras.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sale gosse ?!

\- Je... Ils...

\- Patron ? Patron ! »

Il dégagea le Geek d'un coup sec, récupérant le Patron.

« Patron ?! Réponds moi !

\- Mathieu... geint le Geek en se rapprochant.

\- Ta gueule putain ! Ta gueule ! »

Le corps du Patron se retrouva bientôt sur l'épaule d'un Mathieu chancelant, qui l'installa dans sa voiture avant de démarrer d'une traite. Le gamer, dont les larmes coulaient sans arrêt, se détestait à cet instant plus qu'à n'importe lequel de son existence. Le Patron, blessé par sa faute. Son créateur, horrifié, à cause de lui. Le regard haineux de ce dernier, glaçant son sang. Il souhaita n'avoir jamais existé.

* * *

Peu importe sur quoi il se trouvait, s'était doux et confortable. Chaud également. Une odeur familiale l'entourait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Son corps lui paraissait une étendue inconnue. Il écarta ses orteils, éveillant ses membres inférieurs engourdis. Ce fut ensuite le tour de ses doigts, qui rencontrèrent une autre main blottit dedans. Tout semblait fonctionner. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le plafond de sa chambre l'accueillit dans le monde la conscience. Il passa la pièce du regard, se rendant compte de son bras bandé de blanc, et du gamin qui dormait à son chevet. La tête à moitié sur le matelas, à moitié sur sa DS encore allumée, le Geek laissait échapper un filet de bave sur ses draps. Il retira la console, sauvegarda de justesse avant l'extinction par manque de batterie. Le petit, sentant une partie de son oreiller improvisé lui être confisqué, reprit ses esprits et se redressa. Il s'étira, avant de réaliser le regard amusé porté sur lui.

En le remarquant, il fit une moue à laquelle le Patron ne s'attendait pas. Son protégé paraissait voguer entre l'effroi et la culpabilité, quand son regard ne se détournait pas. L'aîné poussa un petit grondement de réveil, et passa sa main valide sur son visage. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Poussant un soupir, il cacha son œil aveugle sous sa paume.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Presque un jour. Tu te réveillais parfois, mais on te donnait un somnifère et des antalgiques parce que tu avais mal... On y est peut-être allé un peu fort... »

En effet, le Patron ne sentait plus grand chose de précis. Les doigts du Geek contre sa main ne lui semblaient pas être plus qu'une masse chaude et douce.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

\- Des côtes fêlées, et un muscle déchiré à cause du coup de couteau dans ton bras... Des hématomes sur ton visage... Et ton œil …

\- Ça ne vient pas de là ça.

\- Oui... Mathieu m'a dit que c'était à cause de lui... »

Le Patron leva son œil au ciel. Cet idiot n'arrêterait jamais de s'en vouloir pour ça ? Aussi, à l'époque, il n'avait rien fait pour véritablement le déculpabiliser. Il ne pensait qu'à le rendre plus fort. Les sanglots du Geek le ramenèrent au moment présent. Il se redressa, grimaçant à peine suite au pincement au niveau de ses côtes. Mathieu lui avait sans doute donné une dose de cheval.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Je sais. Mathieu ne ferait rien contre nous... Murmura le Geek.

\- Et mon état actuel n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Mais ... »

Un baiser coupa ses paroles accusatrices. Il entraîna d'un bras son interlocuteur à s'allonger contre lui. Fermant son œil blanc, il détacha ses lèvres pour pouvoir le regarder. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

« Patron...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Geek.

\- Mais je savais... J'avais entendu qu'ils voulaient te faire du mal... Je croyais juste que...

\- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre, et pour te défendre avec.

\- Mais tu n'as pas à...»

Un nouveau baiser le coupa.

« Si.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Il n'expliciterait pas plus ses propos. Il ne se permettrait pas de lui ouvrir ainsi son être. Cependant le plus jeune, dans son iris océan, voyait des vagues de paroles, qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours. De la possession, de la domination : le Patron le voulait pour lui. De l'affection : il l'aimait tel quel, et voulait le protéger de ceux qui lui ferait du mal.

« Tu as un visage très explicite en fait, remarqua-t-il. »

Une moue, qu'il traduit par de la gêne lui répondit.

« Ta gueule gamin. File moi mes lunettes. »

Il s'exécuta en souriant doucement. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mathieu, le Geek quitta le lit de l'autre personnalité. Le présentateur de SLG s'avança.

« Tu peux aller lui faire à manger. Je lui apporterais ensuite. Je dois parler au Patron. »

Le gosse hocha la tête avant de déguerpir. Son créateur, depuis qu'il avait récupéré le Patron blessé, était d'une froideur effrayante.

Mathieu s'assit sur le lit, alors que le Patron s'y redressait.

« Salut gamin.

\- Salut. »

Ils se considérèrent sans mot quelques minutes. Les émotions qui se battaient dans les yeux du vidéaste traduisaient son trouble. La même qu'à l'époque. Le Patron pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Mathieu. Celui ci lui glissa ses doigts dans la courte chevelure brune. Une petite morsure sur son cou s'en suivit.

« Aïe... Finit-il par souffler sans vraiment le penser.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda le Patron sans décoller sa joue du trapèze de son interlocuteur.

\- La première fois que tu t'es fait tabasser à cause de moi. Je m'en voulais énormément.

\- Pour toi. Pas à cause. Je ne regrette toujours pas de te protéger. Même si tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant.

\- Justement. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu veux que le Geek me remplace. »

Le Patron fronça les sourcils. Il ne niait pas ressentir de la satisfaction à l'idée d'un Mathieu jaloux du Geek. Seulement, il n'imaginait plus depuis longtemps son créateur avoir de tels sentiments le concernant. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient sérieusement, ses lunettes lui furent retirées. Aussi ses impressions ne restèrent pas inconnues à Mathieu.

« Ne te fais pas de film. Je t'ai déjà dit... Que la relation que j'ai avec mes personnalités est déjà assez compliquées ainsi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as peur que le Geek ne te remplace ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas possible. Il n'évoluera jamais pour devenir moi. C'est toi qui m'a changé, mais tu ne peux pas faire la même chose avec lui. Sinon tout cela n'aura plus aucun sens. Il ne sera plus le Geek, il sera... Moi. Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser pour créer un deuxième moi. Ça ne peut pas marcher. »

Le Patron ferma les yeux. Alors c'était ça.

« Regarde moi.

\- Non. »

Il savait qu'en croisant son regard, il lui dirait des choses bien trop mielleuses pour lui correspondre. Il sentit une chaleur humide sur ses lèvres. Elles en capturèrent la source. Jeune adolescent, Mathieu lui léchait toujours la bouche pour quémander un baiser.

« T'es pas un peu vieux pour ça, demanda-t-il après quelques instants d'échanges.

\- Tu as ouvert les yeux au moins, lui sourit-il. »

Le criminel répondit à son sourire. Il se sentait toujours fier d'avoir influencer Mathieu à ruser. Il l'avait peut-être même trop bien éduqué à s'en sortir et obtenir ce qu'il veut, ce gamin.

« Je ne veux pas changer le gosse.

\- Pourtant tu l'influences. Et il t'aime beaucoup. Il s'est même déguisé en toi...

\- Il a la psychologie d'un ado. Il cherche des gens à qui ressembler. Mais je ne suis pas son exemple. Celui qu'il admire le plus, c'est toi.

\- Mais il ne sera comme moi que si tu te comportes comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

\- Ce que je ne fais pas. Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs. »

Mathieu sourit.

« Je suis le résultat d'une erreur d'une de mes personnalités matérialisées ?

\- J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour te rendre fort parce que je pensais disparaître, ou retourner dans ta tête. Je t'ai forcé à changer qui tu étais. Je te traitais de trouillard, te laissais seul... Je t'ai presque violé gamin ! Je t'ai jamais dit une partie de la vérité par contre.

\- Quoi donc ? »

Ces mots, qu'il repensait pourtant depuis des année, tournaient dans sa tête, faisaient vibrer ses lèvres sans les faire parler. Ils ne voulaient toujours pas sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, il savait que Mathieu était au courant, et qu'il voulait juste l'entendre pour être sûr. Il reformula, cachant la vérité de ses sentiments passés.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que les problèmes ne venaient pas de toi, tu étais... Enfin, les autres étaient cons. Je t'ai traité de tous les noms, alors qu'à ce moment je... »

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, ses paupières closes, son bras cachant son visage. Il détestait ces instants, où il s'exprimait bien trop sur ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Le Geek n'a pas à changer. C'est ce que je veux lui faire comprendre. C'est ce que je ne vais pas oublier de lui dire. »

Devant sa personnalité la plus forte dans un tel état de gêne, sans doute permis par les médicaments en trop forte quantité, Mathieu s'attendrit. Il lui tapota le torse avant de se relever pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Patron, lança-t-il.

\- Mh ?

\- Tu resteras toujours à moi. »

Le concerné poussa son rire habituel.

« Je sais gamin. Appelle l'autre, j'ai faim ! »

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Mathieu rencontra le geek, qui s'efforçait à rendre une omelette visuellement digeste. Il s'installa en face de lui. Malgré les mots du Patron, malgré ses propres dires, il lui en voulait.

« T'es vraiment nul pour ça.

\- Désolé... »

L'air coupable du geek, pour un fait aussi insignifiant lui parut aberrant.

« Le Patron préfère les œufs au plat en plus.

\- Je … Je savais pas...

\- T'es vraiment un incapable parfois. T'as qu'à le refaire. »

Mathieu s'empara de l'assiette et commença à manger le plat, malgré les faibles protestations du Geek, qui cessèrent aussitôt que leur regard se croisèrent. Celui-ci lui tourna le dos pour faire des œufs au plat, les alimentant de jambon et gruyère.

« Il préfère le parmesan aussi, lança une voix cassante.

\- Tu... Tu comptes m'en vouloir longtemps ? »

Les termes du geek n'avaient rien d'insolents. Dans un contexte différent, sa question lui aurait paru légitime. Mais pas ce jour là. Pas avec le Patron à nouveau blesser à cause de la faiblesse d'autrui. Il lâcha bruyamment sa fourchette et se leva. Il prit l'épaule du gamer et lui fit faire volte-face.

« Je peux savoir à qui tu parles comme ça ? Tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait pour en plus me défier ?!

\- Je...

\- Le Patron se vidait de son sang ! Il t'a défendu et à cause de ça... Il aurait pu crever par ta faute ! »

Si ses mots se voulaient poignardant le Geek, il se fit plus de mal à lui même en les prononçant.

« A cause de ta putain de faiblesse il...

\- Arrête maintenant ! »

Les joues rouges du Geek s'associaient à un regard bien plus tranchant que ses larmes habituelles.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, c'est pour moi ! Et ce n'était pas à cause de toi, mais pour toi ! »

Le Geek observait les émotions assiéger le visage de son créateur. Sa voix fluette mais criante de vérité résonnait dans sa tête, mais aussi dans la cuisine, si bien qu'un Panda y entra.

« Un problème les mecs... ?

Plus maintenant. »

Mathieu caressa du bout des doigts la main du gamer.

« Notre sale gosse donne des leçons à ses aînés. L'apocalypse est proche. Gare au zombie ! Prions tous Raptor Jesus ! »

Sur ses mots délirants, le vidéaste s'éloigna de la cuisine.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours depuis le réveil du Patron. Le Geek passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Il séchait parfois même des cours pour le rejoindre. Depuis qu'il avait révélé la supercherie, l'école l'amusait bien moins. Il préférait rentrer, s'installer dans le chambre du Patron, où il jouait sur l'ordinateur portable de ce dernier, assis au pied de son lit. Il s'amusait en ligne avec Maxime et Anita.

Il avait ainsi eu la joie de découvrir et redécouvrir encore les secrets des lunettes de soleil du Patron. Un criminel, dont toutes les expressions passaient par le regard ? Quoi de plus risible. Sans compter son œil, un séducteur borgne ? Hétérochromique à cause d'un voile blanc pâle effrayant ? Sans ses lunettes, il perdait sa crédibilité. Le Geek adorait ça. Une sorte de faiblesse de l'homme sans faille.

Le plus âgé, de part la quantité de médicaments qu'on lui infligeait pour diminuer sa douleur au bras, restait le plus souvent couché. Il n'était vraiment lui même que quelques heures entre deux prises, quand ses capacités cognitives n'étaient pas limitées par une douleur ou un antalgique. Actuellement, il se trouvait dans cette sur le sol, le Geek lisait des VDM.

« Gamin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Le marché est rompu entre toi et moi.

\- Oui.

\- Et mes blessures ne sont pas ta faute.

\- Non... »

Le doute dans sa voix énerva le Patron, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

« Alors pourquoi tu restes toujours dans ma chambre ? »

Le geek lui répondit avec un éland de tristesse dans la voix :

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Je veux juste savoir si on baise toujours. Au début, tu me vendais ton corps. Mais t'aimes ça non ? Et là ça fait trois ou quatre jours... Tu dors toujours ici et je t'ai pas vu te branler. Tu dois avoir envie.

\- Peut-être, couina-t-il.

\- Je peux m'occuper de toi, si tu veux.

\- Mais tu ne dois pas...

\- Vas dans mes documents. Il y a un dossier caché à ton nom. Et puis, viens sur le lit. Au niveau de mes jambe que je te vois. »

Le Geek s'exécuta, posant l'ordinateur à la vue des deux. Il ouvrit le fichier, et son visage tourna au cramoisie. Il contenait les photos de lui, ainsi que des vidéos, du Patron et de lui, du Patron se masturbant sur ces mêmes images.

« C'est...

\- Regarde les. Tu peux te toucher. »

Alors qu'il passait les photos, il ne put en effet pas s'empêcher de masser son entre-jambe. Le faire devant soi même, c'était hautement perturbant. Mais le regard du Patron, derrière ses lunettes, l'excitait et le poussait à suivre l'expérience. Il retira son jeans, offrant une vue de choix à son aîné. Celui-ci lui prit les fesses et les entraîna face à lui. Il lui ordonna de continuer à regarder l'ordinateur. Lui même jouait avec le petit trou qui se contractait et se décontractait, allégorie de l'envie et l'intimidation du benjamin. Ses doigts l'écartèrent pour qu'il puisse y laisser glisser quelques gouttes de salive.

Le Geek tourna son regard sur cette scène qui lui parut totalement surréaliste. Mais cette sensation fraîche et nouvelle à cette partie de son anatomie le rendit hypersensible. Quand un doigt titilla ce même point, il gémit et se cambra. Son regard était retombé sur une photo de lui suçotant ses doigts. Il se mima, trouvant cela excitant. Ce geste ne passa inaperçu aux yeux du Patron.

« Prépares toi pour moi.

\- Je... Quoi ?

\- Je fais te prendre. Alors prépare mon cul pour toi. Je suis presque sûr que tu l'as déjà fait. Vas-y. »

L'adolescent, la tête plongée dans le matelas pour cacher sa honte, introduisit ses doigts les uns après les autres devant le regard brûlant du Patron. Ce gosse allait le rendre fou s'il continuait ainsi. Il se contrôlait avec peine. Il voulait que ce soit différent de la première fois de son créateur.

_« Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus ?!_

_\- C'est de ma faute si tu as perdu ton œil ! »_

_Le Patron, encore jeune et d'autant plus impulsif tenait fermement le cou d'un Mathieu qui oscillait entre culpabilité et peur. _

_« Tu peux te faire pardonner tu sais. _

_\- Comment ? S'empressa de demander le jeune Mathieu. _

_\- En m'offrant ton corps. _

_\- Qu... Quoi ? »_

_Un baiser violent lui répondit. Le premier de Mathieu. Il n''eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller devant le talent lingual de sa personnalité, car celle-ci brisait déjà le lien pour le forcer à se mettre à quatre pattes. _

_« Pa... Patron ! »_

_Son cri effrayé durcit le membre de son protecteur, qui s'empressa de l'amener câliner l'antre qui lui ait présenté. Il cracha dessus, avant de s'introduire dans le corps du plus frêle, qui grattait le sol avec effroi. _

_Le Patron avait bien pris son pied ce jour là. Cependant, quand en se réveillant il trouva son créateur toujours sanglotant, il s'en voulut. De là naquit leur premier vrai baiser passionné. Le lendemain, Mathieu lui offrit une paire de lunettes de soleil. _

_« Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus néfaste pour moi. Tu ne peux pas être avoir un visage aussi expressif. Et je ne veux plus revoir ça. »_

Le geek le sortit de ses pensées par une demande bien audacieuse.

« Patron... Je veux... Que ce soit toi dedans...

\- Alors monte sur moi et fais toi plaisir avec ma bite. »

A califourchon sur le bassin de son aîné, il hésitait, titillant l'extrémité du membre qui attisait son désir. Il en mourrait d'envie, mais ça lui paraissait irraisonnablement gros. Bien trop pour son petit corps.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends gamin ? Grogna un Patron perdant patience.

\- Patron... Ça va pas entrer... »

Bien sûr que si. Si le Geek avait pu l'enculer, l'inverse ne défiait aucune loi de l'anatomie. Le Patron leva sa main sur le visage rougi du petit, et l'entraîna vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Détends toi, ça ira tout seul. »

Le Geek s'accrocha aux cheveux du Patron alors qu'il descendait ses fesses sur son épée. Il se redressa ensuite lentement pour s'empaler entièrement. Il n'avait pas mal. Il sentait une intense enivrement à savoir le membre palpitant étirer son être.

Après lui avoir permis de rester immobile pour s'habituer, le Patron posa sa main sur le sexe du gamin et le cajola, entraînant ses hanches par la même occasion. Il l'entendait suffoquer de plaisir et de surprise, l'inspirant à écraser sa gorge. Devant la perfection qui s'offrait à lui, il se sentait presque sale d'avoir de tels désirs.

Leur odeur se mélangeait dans un parfum souverain. Le goût de ses lèvres, qu'il récupérait parfois, se comparait aux plus délectables des mets. La peau immaculée du geek couvrait toute sa vue, l'éblouissant. Les gémissements cristallins s'offraient à lui en un chant sacré. Malgré l'obscénité de la scène se déroulant, ses yeux s'illuminaient de la candeur des angelots. Et il le regardait ainsi, lui, le plus grand criminel du monde, celui qui s'amuse à le faire souffrir, qui utilise son corps pour ses passions scabreuses, ses désirs scatologiques. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu devant tant d'ironie.

Le Geek arrêta ses mouvements en l'entendant. Il se crispa : était-il se nul que ça ? Il poussa un couinement désolé, ajoutant encore à son innocence. Il sentit son corps entraîné vers le côté, et s'agrippa au Patron pour ne pas le sentir quitter son corps. Son aîné avait repris son air pervers habituel, et se léchait les lèvres avec avidité. Le Geek admira le mouvement lent de sa langue, qui précéda un coup de hanche. Il sursauta et resserra son emprise sur le torse et le bassin du Patron. Il montait bien haut les jambes, voulant offrir son corps à l'homme au dessus lui lui.

Celui-ci souriait tel un démon, cachant son expression derrière ses lunettes. Ses dents allaient parfois mordre son benjamin. Ses mains se baladaient en englobant tout son corps, le dévorant dans l'obscurité du plaisir coupable. Le gosse y voyait de moins en moins, absorbé par les sensations qui s'emparaient de lui. Il se tortillait, se pliait, se tordait, pour se donner encore plus. Atteignant le paroxysme du stupre qu'autorise l'anatomie humaine, il se déversa sans réserve. La timidité, le honte, la gêne semblaient avoir été absorbé par le Patron, qui ne lui rendit bacchanale et assouvissement en contre partie.

Rouvrant les yeux sur un Patron essoufflé de son orgasme, il réalisa l'amplitude de sa machiavélique beauté. Ses lunettes étaient tombés, et son visage exprimait une myriade d'émotions. Quand son regard se releva sur lui, il put y lire une affection, dont l'étendue l'étonna. S'il ne s'endormit pas quelques instants après, il se serait sans doute souvenu de l'amour qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux.

* * *

Voilà, la fin. Il y a un épilogue, que je poste sous peu.  
Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure, à bientôt pour de nouvelles !  
Tendresse et Bigoudis chauffant,  
Maria


	9. Chapitre additionnel

Chapitre additionnel

* * *

Le Geek préparait le dîner pour la famille Sommet ce soir. Plus précisément, il tournait d'un air songeur des pâtes dans une casserole, accoudé au plan de travail. Position très aspirante pour un certain criminel, qui rentrait tout juste d'un de ses boulots. Il n'allait pas se priver d'une morsure aguicheuse sur le cou de son gamer préféré.

« Patron !

\- Fais pas ta mijaurée bordel !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! T'en crèves d'envie... »

Ses dires, accompagnés d'un roulement de bassin contre les fesses du Geek, volèrent à ce dernier un couinement d'envie.

« Je t'ai manqué hein ? Ta bite m'a réclamé ? Demanda-t-il en caressant l'entre-jambe du Geek.

\- Mathieu... Il va pas tarder...

\- Et alors ? Je sais que tu aimerais qu'il nous voit. Tu fais exprès de me chauffer quand il n'est pas loin... Tu as envie de lui montrer à qui tu... »

L'entrée de Mathieu dans la maison, se caractérisant pas un « Salut les mecs ! » interrompit le Patron, permettant au Geek de s'échapper de son emprise. Le plus jeune s'empressa de lui mettre en main sa spatule avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Le Patron, ainsi laissé en plant, se contenta de poursuivre la préparation du dîner, saluant son créateur au passage.

* * *

Le gamer de la famille se dépêcha de lancer son ordinateur pour se distraire. Ses joues n'avaient pas rougi exclusivement pour les propositions sexuelles du Patron. Il pensait avoir été discret quant-à son comportement en présence de Mathieu. En effet, le Patron avait vu juste. Il voulait que leur créateur les voit ensemble. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait faire craquer un homme, même aussi dur que le Patron. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était fort. Il voulait lui imposer que le Patron lui appartenait.

La candeur du Geek ne l'aveuglait pas au point de penser posséder le Patron, ni en terme de domination sexuelle, ni en terme d'exclusivité dans ce même domaine. Il ne jalousait pas les putes qui satisfaisaient le Patron quand un désir de vagin le prenait. Celui-ci avait appris à se taire concernant ces autres conquêtes en présence du Geek, lui évitant une peine sincère et inutile. Outre ces vannes habituelles et ses envies qui s'approchaient parfois plus du viol qu'une partie de jambe en l'air purement consenti, il respectait le Geek concernant ses émotions. A part quand Mathieu rentrait dans les comptes.

Le Geek, avant son offrande totale à son aîné, n'avait jamais eu conscience de l'affection qui liait ses deux aînés. Les jeux de mots, les gestes, les regards eurent raison de son ignorance. L'affection que lui portait le Patron, il la portait aussi à leur créateur. Alors oui, le geek admirait et aimait Mathieu comme son père mais tel un Œdipe, il l'enviait pour l'amour du Patron. Mettant le Patron au rang de mère. Étrange comme pensée.

Décidé à ne pas le laisser s'emparer à nouveau – car il se doutait d'une histoire plus ancienne que son apparition les concernant - de l'élu de son cœur, il jouait de son charme quand les trois se retrouvaient ensemble. Ainsi, Mathieu ne viendrait pas séduire le Patron. Et pour s'assurer que le Patron ne le délaisserait pas pour Mathieu, il s'offrait à lui, de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Il ne se laisserait pas faire.

« A table ! »

Après avoir enregistré sa partie, il rejoignit le reste de sa famille à table. Le Patron lui faisait face, Mathieu à ses côtés. Tandis que le quatuor savourait le plat du criminel, qui cuisinait aussi bien qu'un chef mafieux italien, le Geek glissait son regard entre les deux personnes devant lui.

Le comportement de son gamin adoré commençait à agacer le Patron. Si au début il trouvait cela sexy de le voir ainsi se donner pour le garder, s'amusait de sa rivalité non réciproque, il se lassait maintenant de sa jalousie. Pour le rassurer, et l'empêcher de regarder en chien de faïence leur créateur -qui ne semblait pas prêter du tout attention à ses actes d'une indiscrétion inimaginable- il remonta son pied le long de la jambe du petit. Il le vit rougir, son attention se reporta sur lui. Il en profita pour glisser son doigt dans la sauce qu'il avait cuisiné et le lécher dans toute sa longueur.

« T'es dégueulasse mec ! Lui lança le Panda.

\- Je t'ai demandé l'heure l'ursidé ?

\- Tu vois pas que tu traumatise le gosse ? »

Celui-ci se tortillait de gêne, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque traumatisme. La seule cause résidait entre ses cuisses.

« Mais t'inquiètes pas, il aime ça.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu fais ce que tu veux avec, mais pas à table ! J'aimerais pouvoir me coucher sans image répugnante en tête !

\- Du calme gros... Intervint le Hippie. »

La bouille du gamin s'était tourné vers le Panda. Lui et le Patron étaient... Répugnants ? Il savait bien que leurs actes de débauche pouvaient être répréhensibles, mais ils ne le faisaient pas comme ça, ils s'appréciaient sincèrement derrière, et aimaient ce qu'ils testaient.

« Surveille tes mots la peluche, répliqua le Patron qui saisit de suite les pensées de son amant.

\- Alors surveille tes actes, et n'implique pas le petit dans tes plans dégoûtants ! »

Ledit petit se mordait la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux.

« Regarde, il est complètement effrayé devant tes pratiques horripilantes ! Même les animaux ne font pas ce que tu fais, et le pire c'est que tu te vantes de tes centaines de salopes et de...

\- Ça suffit, trancha Mathieu en se levant pour couper court à la conversation. Les pratiques du Patron sont ce qu'elles sont, et je te rappelle que vous venez du même endroit, donc il n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez les mêmes. »

Le silence qui suivit permis au Geek de s'échapper dans son antre. Il se blottit dans ses draps et enlaça monsieur Nounours. Les mots du panda tournaient dans sa tête. Les envies du Patron pouvaient parfois être... étranges, voire humiliantes pour lui. Il ne se laissait faire que parce que c'était le Patron. Cela faisait-il de lui quelqu'un de dégueulasse ?

* * *

Une petite heure s'était écoulé depuis le repas, avant qu'on frappa à sa porte. Le Patron avait claquer sa propre porte quelques minutes avant, il ne s'agissait donc pas de lui. Le Geek couina un « Entrez » plutôt lamentable. La porte s'ouvrit sur son créateur, qui soupira en le voyant.

« Tu es vraiment nunuche parfois. Tu aurais pu lui dire de se taire, le Patron t'aurait soutenu. »

Les sanglots du Geek redoublèrent devant sa propre lâcheté. Il pensait avoir évolué, mais dans le fond, subir puis se planquer restait sa solution favorite.

Mathieu ferma la porte derrière lui et s'installa à côté de lui. Il étendit son bras sur les épaules du gosse, qui s'installa contre son torse.

« Le Panda n'imaginait pas la portée de ses mots. Ce n'était pas contre toi.

\- Je sais mais... Il a raison non... ? »

Mathieu soupira encore.

« Je connais les désirs du Patron comme toi. C'est entre autre parce que je pensais comme Maître Panda que j'ai voulu couper ce type de lien avec lui. Mais après coup... Je me suis dit que lorsqu'il me faisait ses trucs, je ne me sentais pas sale. Et toi ? »

Le Geek balança sa tête de droite à gauche.

« J'aime ce qu'il fait... Et je trouve pas ça dégoûtant... Parce que c'est le Patron justement.

\- Heureusement que je ne pensais pas comme toi à l'époque.

\- Ah ?

\- Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas pour toi. »

Le plus jeune rougit encore.

« Il n'est pas à moi. Il est libre.

\- Bien sûr. Mais son affection pour toi est particulière.

\- Il a la même pour toi ! Ronchonna un geek mécontent de sa faiblesse. »

Une caresse dans ses cheveux le calma.

« Mais c'est avec toi qu'il couche, souffla Mathieu. »

Le Geek fut surpris. Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur les sentiments de son créateur par rapport à tout cela.

« Ça te rend triste ? »

La caresse se transforma en tornade qui ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais que j'aime un autre taré. Mais le Patron, il te fait faire et ressentir des choses inouïes. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu le droit à une nouveauté de sa part. »

Le Geek releva la tête pour contempler son créateur. Il se pencha sur son oreille et y glissa quelques mots, avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Il se dirigea vers la pièce en face, et y entra sans frapper. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de diriger son regard vers le propriétaire de la salle. Il lui fit signe de se taire. Son t-shirt passa au dessus de sa tête pour se retrouver sur le sol, alors qu'il ondulait dans la pièce pour rejoindre la commode du Patron. Il en retira un bandeau, qu'il s'attacha d'abord autour du cou.

Sa démarche tendancieuse l'amena devant le Patron, qui l'observait avec attention, assis sur son fauteuil. Il lui ouvrit sa chemise, pour donner un coup de langue sur le torse qu'il affectionnait. Le Patron s'occupa de se débarrasser du tissu inutile sur son buste. Satisfait de la vue qu'il lui offrait, le Geek ouvrit sa propre ceinture, et quitta ses derniers vêtements. En croisant le regard du Patron, il sentit sa confiance et son audace le quitter. Il inspira profondément, monta le bandeau sur ses yeux avant de s'accroupir, présentant sa croupe au pervers qui savourait cet instant.

Il arrivait au geek de lui offrir ce genre de spectacles. Le Patron l'adorait d'autant plus dans ces moments. Il se dévêtit à son tour, tournant autour du corps soumis, lui concédant quelques effleurements sensuels. Son souffle s'enhardit quand il prit en main les deux fesses blanches qui frissonnaient sous ses doigts. Il les trouva trop immaculées, et y donna un coup du dos de la main. Sa chevalière froide contrasta en un point avec la chaleur de ses doigts. Le Geek se mordit l'avant bras pour ne pas crier. Pas encore.

La main du Boss vint agripper les cheveux de son partenaire, qui se tendit sous la surprise. Il sentit bientôt de la chair contre ses lèvres, qu'il ouvrit, acceptant l'offrande qu'il lui était permise. Il y jouait avec sa langue, résistant aux envies de gorges profondes du Patron. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la catastrophe de sa dernière tentative. Un déjeuner gâché.

Le membre l'abandonna, et il se retrouva à nouveau son aucun contact. Le plancher qui s'affaissait sous les pas du Patron restait sa seule attache à lui. Il crut l'entendre s'agenouiller derrière lui. Il roula légèrement des hanches, suppliant silencieusement. Une surface humide contre son antre lui répondit. Il se fit violence pour ne pas hurler. La langue du Patron, avec son effronterie nonchalante habituelle le titillait. Les doigts du Geek s'étiraient et se fléchissaient sur le sol pour résister à l'envie. Il ne put se contenir entièrement quand une fessée ponctua la fin de sa lubrification.

Il anticipait déjà la pénétration qui suivrait, et comme toujours, ses jambes flageolaient. Les mains chaudes du Patron remontèrent à l'avant de ses cuisses, le faisant redresser son bassin pour lui. Un coup de dent sur sa fesse fit se contracter ses muscles entre les doigts de son aîné.

« Tu m'excites gamin... »

Ce genre de phrase, que le Patron murmurait à chaque fois, signait l'accord entre les deux hommes. Le dernier moment où le Geek pouvait encore se dérober. Rendu un peu plus courageux pas son handicap passager, le Geek lui répondit en glissant une de ses mains sur ses fesses et les écartant. Il dut bien vite réutiliser son bras comme appui, car il n'en fallut pas plus pour le Patron pour le pénétrer.

Il contint ses cris jusqu'à ce que les coups de rein du Patron ne fondent en lui avec aisance. Alors, il poussa un long soupir suppliant. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Au fond de lui, le sexe du Patron s'endurcit encore plus, même si ces mouvements cessèrent. Il tourna son bassin pour lui demander de ne pas l'oublier. Des coups de reins lents lui répondirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas trop... »

Le Geek reconnut la voix de Mathieu, mais avec un ton excité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Pour rajouter encore un peu à la scène devant les yeux de son créateur, il poussa un gémissement.

« Il y a de la place pour deux si tu veux. »

L'enfant sentit une troisième main sur sa peau. Plus froide, elle cajolait l'un de ses tétons. Aux bruits humides derrière lui, il devinait les deux hommes s'embrassant.

« Patron... Implora-t-il pour ne pas être délaissé.

\- On va bien s'occuper de toi gamin. »

Les mouvements de bassin du Patron n'avaient pas leur habilité classique cependant. Il devait s'occuper de Mathieu en même temps. Le masturber ou peut-être le sucer. Il fut tenté de baisser son foulard, mais un coup contre sa prostate l'en empêcha.

Peu après, il sentit un autre membre de chair à son entrée, contre celui du Patron. L'humidité qu'il sentit lui prouva que le Patron l'avait effectivement sucé. Quand il avait proposé à Mathieu de les rejoindre, il s'attendait à devoir le faire lui même. Les plans du Patron semblaient différents. Il ne comptait quand même pas...

« Vas-y doucement, entendit le Geek. »

Les mots du Patron furent suivis par une des sensations les plus étranges qu'il avait senti. On étirait encore ses fesses, pour permettre l'accès à un deuxième sexe. Il cacha son visage dans ses avant bras, lâchant des plaintes. Quand il se sentit entièrement pénétré, il ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix, qui touchait des aigus qu'il pensait hors de portée. Les sons qu'il émettait se noyaient dans sa salive, qui l'étouffait un peu plus à chaque mouvement commun de ses deux amants.

Tandis qu'on se déchaînait contre son cul, il perdait pied. Il ne comprenait plus le plaisir qu'il ressentait, il suffoquait des « Patron », alors que tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il s'évanouit de plaisir avant même d'avoir joui.

Le Geek poussa un hoquet de surprise en se réveillant. Quelque chose touchait son intimité irritée. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec l'auteur de ces caresses.

« Ça fait mal Patron... Chouina-t-il.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on se fait prendre comme une salope. . »

Le Patron lui indiqua un pot de crème derrière lui. Il hocha la tête avant d'aller embrasser son amant. Ses lèvres avaient un goût différent.

« Mathieu... Murmura-t-il.

\- Mmh ? »

Il sursauta en sentant une masse bouger derrière lui. Il tourna le regard, se blottissant tout de même contre son amant. Leur créateur ouvrait de tous petits yeux derrière lui, avant de les fermer pour aller se nicher contre le dos du Geek.

« Merci sale gosse... »

Le Geek rougit, mais lui répondit tout de même de sa plus petite voix.

« Je veux pas que ça arrive trop souvent. Mais on pourrait le refaire. »

Le Patron contempla ses deux protégés. Il se pencha pour embrasser doucement la joue de Mathieu, ce qui lui valut une moue vexée du Geek. Il lui lança un sourire insolent avant d'aller mordre son cou. Il y laissa une marque, avant de lui susurrer : « Je te veux toi. »

* * *

Voilà, la fin de ma première fiction longue sur ce couple !  
Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivi. Je vais pas vous dire merci d'être formidables, vous l'êtes, vous faites vivre le fandom et c'est beau, et pour ça merci !  
Je vais vous faire un petit recap' de l'avancement.  
Je publie des OS plutôt fréquemment, dès que j'ai des idées. Ça ne cessera pas, mais diminuera pour mes autres projets, dont je vais vous parler ensuite.  
Fictions longues, plusieurs aux programmes :  
Déjà, publier la fin de pour toi, qui attend sagement. J'ai aussi quelques bribes de prélude, que j'aime bien.  
Ensuite, j'ai une fiction sur Mathieu et son évolution, qui est un Matoine.  
J'ai aussi une fiction sur laquelle je resterais un peu mystérieuse pour l'instant, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je fais et de l'avancement.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos idées, L'abrutie (Je t'aime chérie! Trouve une connexion, peu importe comment) m'a demandé un PWP (deux indirectement), que j'écrirais bientôt.  
Voilà voilà,  
Tendresse et Bigoudis Chauffants,  
Maria


End file.
